In God's Hands
by Sailor Star3
Summary: Reenie is all grown up and has replaced her mother as Sailor Moon, with the Asteroid senshi as her protectors. But whats this? a new enemy? new group of senshi? R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

In God's Hands: Graduation of Chibi Moon  
Hiya minna-chan. it's meeh. Dessy! ^.~  
This is actually Book Four. I'll get the first three up later (after I finish them). But for now, I will post In God's Hands. Enjoy! Note: When you see the ":)" that is me interrupting the story to say something important. Like an author's note... Get it?  
  
Small Lady Serenity stood in the glistening sunlight of the planet Earth. She of course was princess of this beautiful planet. She was the small lady of Crystal Tokyo, also known as the moon princess. Her mother was Neo Queen Serenity and her father was King Endymion. She watched the ships going back and forth between the Earth and the Moon. Recreation of the Moon Kingdom was now underway. After so many years, Serenity and Mamoru had finally found the time to begin rebuilding Serenity's first home. The wind rippled through her long pink hair. Her pale pink dress blew in the wind along with her hair. Her red eyes glistened in the light of the day. She smiled her wonderful happy smile, eyes full of mischief. The Small Lady wasn't small anymore. She was fourteen years old now. Today was to be the ceremony where she would receive the Empyrean Silver Crystal, and become Sailor Moon. She had been Chibi Moon long enough now. Today was her fourteenth birthday. She anxiously awaited her friends, especially June, Celia, Parah, and Vaesah, who were of course, the asteroid soldiers who she would often lead into battle after being inducted as their leader. She was Princess Serenity Gabrianna Chiba.  
"Reenie!"  
She looked behind her and smiled. There was her cousin and best friend.  
Destiny threw her arms around Reenie, and embraced her tightly. "I'm so glad to see you cousin."  
Reenie smiled brightly. "Destiny... You're so early."  
Destiny was thirteen years old. In August, when she turned fourteen, she too, would be inducted, as a senshi leader. She had shoulder length silvery blonde hair, with hints of gold in it. Her head had perfectly shaped five point star odangoes. Two very thin strips hung down to her knees from these odangoes. Her skin was very fair, and her eyes were thick lashed and shone with the hue of violet. She wore a dress of the same hue, silver pearls holding her dress up at her bosom, and a silver band around her waist. The bow attached to her dress was shaped like a pair of faery wings. The girl wore satin slippers. She was the girl destined to someday be coronated as the Star Princess, the heiress to the Crystillian Empire. She was Princess Destiny Katrina Isamu.  
"Today is the day Reenie. You will become the leader of the Milky Way senshi."  
"Your time comes shortly. We are growing up so fast Dessy."  
"I agree. Why... Soon, in a few years, I will be engaged. And then when I am married..."  
"You will become queen. I have quite a long time to wait before I can become queen."  
Dessy felt her silken pale pink dress. "It matches your hair."  
"I know... I am known by all as the pink princess. Lovely name for me, isn't it?"  
"Just about all of you is pink though. Your hair, your dress, even your eyes have a little pink in them. Your sailor fuku is pink. You even have a bit of a pink flush on your face."  
Reenie laughed. "Oh Dessy. Remember that vow we made so long ago, that when we were sworn in as sailor senshi, that you would call me Serenity, and I would call you Destiny?"  
"Yes. I remember it well."  
"Please do not start calling me Serenity Des. It'll make me feel old..."  
"Reenie... We are all old. We are now as old as the sky, old as the moon. We are both, about... Well, in Earth years, thanks to the One Thousand Year Ice, we are both 914 years old."  
"Yes... But still. After the Ice melted away, and all was well again... Oh Destiny... We were only infants."  
Dessy nodded.   
"So much has changed... It is strange, how mother and father was able to convince the whole planet to abandon individual monarchies, and democracies, and communism, in place of one person ruling the Earth."  
"Your mother and father are kind people... Aunt Serenity saved the universe, after all."  
Reenie nodded. "  
"And soon Reenie, you will have that chance."  
"We will be partners in battle Dessy... Promise me we will. That whenever we can, we can fight together."  
"I promise Reenie... At least, until..."  
"Until what cousin?"  
"Until you find the soul mate you are destined to fight with. I will find mine too."  
"Oh Dessy... Who would ever want to marry me?"  
"There are many, my dear cousin."  
"I am so glad I no longer have to wear those awful sleeves..." Reenie smiled at her bare shoulders.  
"I just always wore empress pumps. I always thought they gave a bit of a Japanese look to my dress."  
"Will those three awful girls be here Dessy?"  
"You mean the Glossiah trio?"  
Reenie nodded.  
Dessy nodded solemnly. "But... We can just ignore them. They'll be too caught up in chasing every half decent guy they can find, to try and talk to us. Reenie, how about we spent your last afternoon as chibi senshi, and transform and play in the garden for awhile?"  
Reenie grinned. "Sure." She held up her transformation locket. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
Dessy held up hers as well. "Star Pearl Power, Make Up!"  
Reenie became the senshi, Chibi Moon.  
Dessy became Chibi Star.  
"Come on Dessy! Last one to the garden's a Hell Keeper Lover!"  
"Ack!" Dessy struggled to keep up with Reenie.  
Reenie laughed and got ahead.  
"Leo!"   
The soft puff of fluffy cloud swooped down from the sky and picked Dessy up.  
While passing Reenie, she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.  
"Yay!" yelled Reenie as she was pulled onto the cloud and lifted into the air.  
Dessy giggled as the two girls soared through the air on a cloud.  
"This is fun!"  
The two chibis flew through the clouds, until finally, they were tired.  
Dessy commanded Leo to land.  
The two girls clambered off of the cloud, exhausted.  
"Oh Reenie... We shouldn't have played around so much. You're all tired now."  
Reenie laughed. "You have a pretty little bit of a blush on your face."  
Dessy laughed also. "So do you cousin."  
Reenie smiled. "This is the life."  
"Guys!"  
They turned to see a girl with long chestnut hair in a ponytail running toward them. She had large aqua eyes and a bright smile. A rainbow highlight was evident in her hair. Her glorious mane reached her waist. Her skin was honey tinted, tanned from the weather in the city of Atlantis. Her dress was blue, and it blew in the wind with the beauty of a forget-me-not. This was Princess Danielle Cassandra Sanctamonia. She had been a senshi leader since she was able to fight as a little girl, as there were no elders to guide her as a chibi. She was the oldest of the three girls.   
"Dani!"  
"Hi guys! I wanted to come early so I could make sure all the good seats weren't taken. Des, you're here too?"  
"Of course. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."  
"Your time is only in a few months Des. Of course the journey from Neptune to Harmonia would take a lot longer but... Ya know."  
"Yeah. I hardly ever see you dressed up. Reenie, do you have a camera?"  
"Stop it you guys!"  
Destiny laughed.  
"Well girls, we should head in."  
"Reenie, will they want us in our soldier forms?"  
"No. Only me and the other four."  
"Reenie... Who will take the place of Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru?"  
"Jade will eventually take Michiru's place. I dunno about Haruka and Hotaru."  
"Well we've got to have a Uranus and Saturn. Haruka-chan may not have time, her being the supreme ruler of Uranus and all."  
Reenie sighed. "And although she would never admit it... Haruka is what now... thirty-five? She's getting old..."  
Danielle frowned. "That's not old. Old is when you're all wrinkly and your hair is getting all nasty and stringy and you start actin all mean and proper and talk about everyone you can..."  
"That must mean that Mary and Amber are old..."  
Danielle laughed. "Yeah... Jackie's not that bad."  
"Reenie... Are you afraid?"  
"Of what?"  
"Of becoming Sailor Moon. The leader of one of the most powerful and well-known warrior groups in the universe. And you'll have the Ginzuishou."  
"I... Know..." Reenie sighed. "I guess I am a little scared."  
"Hey... Where are Celia, Parah, June, and Vaesah?"  
"Should they have been here by now?"  
"Yes... They should have," said Reenie. "I told them to come early. I really wasn't expecting you two."  
"Did you not want us to come?" asked Danielle. "'Cause me and Des could just leave and hang out on Neptune for awhile."  
"No, that's okay. You two are good company since the others aren't here."  
"We're gonna need replacements for Haruka and Hotaru soon. Sure, Hotaru has her glaive, but she's growing older... And her condition never improved. She was about eleven when you went back into the past, wasn't she?"  
Reenie nodded. "She's in her early thirties."  
"Her star seed will be reborn though."  
"Reenie... Who all is going to be there, besides the other soldiers, and your family?"  
"I believe Kakyuu will be there. And the Starlights. Thank God she won't be there," Reenie thankfully muttered under her breath.  
"Huh? Who Reenie?"  
"Sailor Nemesis."  
"Who?"  
"Nemesis..." Dessy's eyes went blank. "Nemesis..."  
"There's a soldier for that place?"  
Reenie nodded. "All planets have soldiers."  
"I have a question... Why didn't the children of the original soldiers protect you, instead of awakening the asteroid soldiers?"  
"Well... The asteroid soldiers had a reason for being there in the first place. They were created to protect me."  
"Don't they have parents? Family?"  
Reenie shook her head. "None that they can speak of. And about the children of the original fabulous four... What children?"  
"Well, you got a good point."  
"They still have time to produce children. I heard a rumor, anyway."  
"A rumor?"  
"I heard my mother and father talking... They think that Minako is pregnant."  
"Mina!? Pregnant?!"  
Reenie nodded. "If it's a girl... It would be the next soldier of Venus."  
"Well... That's seven out of nine we don't have to worry about."  
"Huh?"  
"We already have a Sailor Moon... Which is pretty much the same as Sailor Earth. We have the four protectors, Juno, Ceres, Vesta, and Pallas. Pluto we won't have to worry about, because Setsuna is immortal, and doesn't age. Neptune we don't have to worry about, because Jade will become a soldier in a few years. We have to worry about Uranus and Saturn."  
Dessy sighed. "And we need at least nine soldiers for the Milky Way..."  
"Dessy... What about you?"  
"Huh?"  
Suddenly Reenie's eyes grew happy. "There they are!"  
The four asteroid soldiers stood a distance away, waving at Reenie."  
"Hi guys!"  
They ran up to her, and started buzzing around Reenie as if she was a queen bee.  
"Reenie, we're so happy to see you!" Parah cried out.  
Reenie hugged Parah. "Good to see you too."  
"Well today, we become honorary seera senshi." Vaesah smirked.   
"It's scary, I think," said Celia. "We'll have to do a lot of fighting. A lot more then what we're used to."  
"Our training will get us through," said June. "Only God knows how much time we spent training together."  
"Wait..." Celia eyed Dessy. "Who's she?"  
"You don't know who this is?" asked Reenie.  
"We know Danielle," said June. "But who's this?"  
"Hey, wait a sec." Vaesah stared at Dessy's forehead. "Look at this you three. It's the mark of Harmonia."  
"Princess Destiny?"  
Dessy nodded.  
"Oh, I get it! You're Reenie's cousin!"  
"Yep."  
"Hey Des, I never did get to ask you my question."  
"What question Dani?"  
"When you become a senshi... Who will you lead?"  
"Well... I don't really know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"I really don't. I know it'll be a group. But rules are rules... I'm not allowed to meet them until the day I am inducted."  
"That sucks! You got to learn to get along and stuff first, know how to fight together! How are you going to know how to fight together, when you don't know each other?"  
Dessy shrugged. "I'm going to be the first Crystillian in history to have a group to lead."  
"Reenie, didn't you say every planet had a soldier?"  
Reenie nodded.  
"Then the answer is simple," said Vaesah. "You'll lead the soldiers in your galaxy."  
"Sailor Glossiah, Sailor Trinisiah, and Sailor Blaire."  
"Shit... That's not good."  
"What do you mean?"  
"One of those three girls will become senshi of Glossiah."  
"Oh shit..."  
"Well... It'll probably be Mary. She's the oldest."  
"And the most stuck up."  
"There'll be an up side to that though Des. You will be her leader. Mary will have to do whatever you say. She will have to obey your every wish and whim. Whether she likes it or not." Danielle smirked.  
"That could be good..." Dessy smiled, as un-princess like thoughts of torture ran through her mind.  
Reenie looked at the afternoon sun. "It'll soon be time to go get cleaned up and ready."  
"The ceremony begins at the rising of the moon," said Danielle. "We have awhile."  
"Not really. Not when you think about dinner and stuff."  
"Who needs dinner?" asked Reenie. "Think of all the goodies that everyone will get to eat after the ceremony."  
"Did they make your favorite Reenie?"  
Reenie grinned. "Yep. Vanilla pudding, with the strawberries and pink food coloring."  
"Sounds yummy," said Parah, who was playing with her dolls.  
"Parah, what are you doing?!"  
"Playing with my dollies."  
"Can't you give those stupid things up!?"  
"No!" Parah glared at June. "I'm emotionally attached to them!"  
"I oughta take every single one of those things, and rip off their heads and bury them," muttered June.  
"Guys, we should get inside. It's only a few hours 'til sunset."  
They all nodded.  
"Danielle, where are your sisters and brother?"  
Danielle shrugged. "They'll be here later. I'm supposed to save them a seat."  
"Danielle, how did you become Sailor Atlantis?"  
"I was originally supposed to become Sailor Neptune in place of Michiru when she married and got too overworked to carry out her duties as a senshi. That would mean, if it hadn't been for what happened, I would have been being inducted as Sailor Neptune right now."  
"That may have worked out better then having Jade being inducted separately from the rest of us," said Celia.  
"Well... See... Atlantis... Atlantis is a city, okay..."  
"Yeah, we know. So?"  
"Well, ya know how you have Chi-Chi, being Sailor Paradicius, of Harmonia's moon?"  
"Yeah."  
"See, she's kind of like a branch off of you. Well... There was this monster... Attacking Atlantis. I was there that day. This thing was strong... I felt a strange power within me. I was only about... Six years old. I saw my sister fight. I watched her use her mirror, her senshi powers. I watched her in her sailor fuku, her graceful movements as she battled the youma. I knew that someday, I would become the soldier of Neptune. But I couldn't stand it. Michi-chan wasn't holding the monster off too well. I was seeing the capitol city of Atlantis being destroyed, and there was nothing I could do. Suddenly, I started glowing an aqua blue... My mother saw it happen. Then suddenly... For no reason at all... I just yelled, Atlantis Tsunami Power, Make-Up! And then... I became Sailor Atlantis. It was strange... I just let out this huge burst of energy and destroyed the youma. From then on... I was known as Sailor Atlantis. Kind of a branch off of Neptune. 'Cept pretty much now, there is no Sailor Neptune."  
"Jeez... Well, we don't have any great history as to how we became senshi. It's the same story pretty much."  
"Well your poor mother just had it announced to her by a talking cat, after spending fourteen years of her life as a normal school girl."  
"My mother just... Felt the urge, like you did Dani, but there was no battle."  
"I see."  
The seven girls entered the hallway.  
"Where are we going?"  
Reenie shrugged. "I guess we'll just walk around a bit."  
Dessy sighed, thinking about her own upcoming induction.  
Danielle looked down at the floor, wondering why she had never been a chibi.  
The other four were involved in a conversation of their own.   
"Hello girls." Serenity smiled down at them.  
"Hi Serenity."  
"Hi Auntie Serenity." Dessy grinned up at her.  
"Danielle, Dessy. You two are here early."  
"That's what Reenie said."  
Serenity embraced her pink haired daughter tightly. "Today is the day my Chibi Moon."  
Reenie grinned, eyes sparkling. "In a few hours momma."  
"Do you girls want anything to eat?" asked Serenity.   
"Yeah," said Reenie. "Then we could skip dinner and save room for vanilla pudding!"  
They all laughed.  
"And cake," said Serenity. "And ice cream, and all sorts of other goodies!"  
"You really haven't changed a bit." Rei leaned against the wall. "Congratulations Vaesah. You'll be taking my place now as guardian of the moon princess."  
Vaesah giggled and winked at Rei.  
"So queenie, what's up?"  
"Nothing much Rei. Just about to get these little ladies some lunch."  
"Did someone say lunch?" Makoto ran up to the group. "How about I whip up you girls something special?"  
"Mako! You're supposed to be taking care of the goodies!" whined Serenity. "You didn't forget, did you Mako-san?"  
"Of course not Usagi. How could I forget your goodies?"  
"Her goodies?" asked Reenie. "Mine."  
Serenity laughed. "You're going to let your poor mother have some sweets, aren't you?"  
"Of course momma!" Reenie grinned.  
"Makoto, where's Nephrite?" asked Dessy."  
"He's around here somewhere Ummei. Or not... He may still be on Jupiter getting dolled up."  
"It's more like Kunzite to want to get dolled up," said Rei. "Mina is probably getting dolled up with him."  
"Those two are so obsessed with how they look," sighed Makoto.  
"Sometimes it's good to care about how you look," said Celia. "A first impression is good. People often look at how you look, before anything else," she mused, admiring her own face in a mirror.  
"First impressions? Everyone knows who those two are," said Danielle. "At least I would hope they would. If they don't, then they must be living in a cave somewhere. Everyone knows who the monarchs to Earth's sister planet are."  
"What do you guys think of Zoi's new haircut?" asked Serenity, giggling.  
"I'm glad he got that ponytail cut off," said Rei. "It made him look like a girl. No wonder he was gay with Kunzite back in the Negaverse days, Kunzite probably thought Zoicite was a girl."  
Makoto smacked Rei. "Don't ever let Ami here you say that! You know how sensitive she says, especially with Zoi."  
"I know, I know... I'm just saying."  
"June, you may be taking my place," said Makoto, "but you'll never cook like me." She grinned.  
"I hate cooking," muttered June. "When I get married, if I don't have a cook, I'll make my husband do it."  
They all laughed.  
"Well, about lunch..." Makoto looked to the girls. "What do you guys want?"  
"Ice cream!" cried out Reenie. "Lots and lots of ice cream!"  
"No way Reenie. You'll get your fill of sweets tonight at the ceremony."  
Reenie frowned.  
"Fine... How about root beer floats?"  
They all cheered at that.  
Makoto smiled. "Alrighty then. Come on!" She ran off toward the kitchen, the others racing after her.  
Later...  
Twilight was soon approaching.   
Reenie watched the sky.  
"Reenie... Why are you looking at the sky like that?" asked Parah.  
"The ceremony starts at moonrise. I am watching for the sunset... That's when everyone starts to gather."  
"Oh... I thought you were looking for the man in the moon," said Parah disappointedly.  
"Oh Parah!" laughed Reenie. "There are many men on the moon right now. They are rebuilding the Moon Kingdom."  
"Really?!" Parah looked excited.   
"Yep," said Reenie. "And you, Parah, June, Celia, and Vaesah will live there, instead of on Earth, when it is finished."  
"Will you live there too Reenie?"  
"Sometimes I will be on the Moon, and sometimes I will be here on Earth. Of course, my mother will make most decisions about the moon, while my father will head the Earth. My mother lived on the moon, once upon a lifetime."  
"You mean, the ancient fairytale about the Moon Princess, and her forbidden romance with Prince Endymion!?"  
Reenie nodded and smiled.  
"I love that story. I always made June tell me that story every night before I went to sleep... Although, it was so sad at the end, where everyone died..."  
"But they are all alive again Parah. And the fairytale will become real, soon. I will be the moon princess, and someday, I will find my destined love."  
Parah giggled. "Oh Reenie, that sounds like an even better story... A princess searching for her destined love!"  
"Would you like me to sing you a song Parah, about that?"  
"Oh yes, yes!"  
Reenie smiled, and began to sing. 615 902 0162  
Turning and turning, the Moon's a merry-go-round,  
revolving 'round her cool pearl dress.  
Every watching over you, Moon, Moon Princess.  
  
In the daytime, the fragrant flowers; in the evening, the twinkling stars,  
in the world which nobody knows.  
Wearing a pair of white shoes, crossing the white Moon Bridge,  
there lives a princess who dreams of a sweet kiss.  
She offers a prayer to the Moon,  
that surely will bring her happiness.  
  
Turning and turning, the Moon's a merry-go-round,  
revolving 'round her cool glass dress,  
ever watching over you, Moon, Moon Princess.  
  
Turning and turning, revolving 'round the lovely lace.  
She's looking into the white moon mirror.  
  
For the only one she will give her love to.  
She waits (she waits) for him.  
Moon, Moon Princess.  
  
"Oh Reenie! That was a beautiful song!"  
Reenie bowed slightly. "Thank you Parah."  
"Hey you girls!"  
There stood two girls, each the same height.  
One had long black hair, with golden highlights. Her eyes were a golden yellow, and her smile was gentle and meek. Her skin was slightly pale. Her dress was of a midnight blue, with no straps. it hung to her ankles and flared out at the ends. This was Princess Jasmine Zenon Sanctamonia.  
The other had blue green hair, with yellow and orange highlights. She had her hair up in a Makoto-like style. Her eyes were filled with those colors, which would be seen in fire. Her smile was confident, and determined. She wore a yellow and orange dress. It was strapless, with thigh slits. She wore golden six-inch pencil thin heels, making her appear so much taller then her fraternal twin. This was Princess Willow Sanctamonia.  
"Jasmine! Willow!"  
"We just got here. We're late... As usual. We were afraid Dani would forget to save us seats."  
Danielle stuck her tongue out at her sisters.  
Deimos, brother to the three sisters, laughed heartily.  
"Are we supposed to transform?" asked Willow.  
"Nope," said the others in unison.  
Dessy skipped in, looking gleeful as usual. "It's almost time Reenie!"  
Victoria, Calandra, and Darrot followed.  
"Hiya Reenie." Victoria put an arm around her. "So, you gonna go looking for men tonight? I'll help!"  
"Good luck Reenie," said Darrot. "But there won't be a guy at the ceremony as good lookin' as me." He smirked.  
"Yeah right Darry!"   
"Brother!!" Dessy ran and hugged Jay.  
Jay grinned. "Reenie, your cousin seems to be confused."  
"Yes Reenie, he is very confused. He thinks he's hotter then me."  
"My dad was always the lady's man of the Voltron force! Your dad never had a girl 'til it came to Allura!"  
"Because my dad was so in love with my mom, that he didn't want anyone else! Your dad on the other hand, went through them like vultures go through dead animals."  
Jay growled. "You got something to say about my dad?"  
"My dad could rip yours apart!"  
"Yeah right!" Jay lunged at Darrot.  
"Guys!!!!!" Deimos jumped between them and kicked them away from each other.   
"Our dads aren't gonna be ripping anyone apart tonight. Can't you two try to get along, just for one night?" Victoria crossed her arms.  
"Impossible..."  
"Listen," said Calandra. "Why don't you two just not talk to each other? Just pretend the other doesn't exist."  
"Whatever," Jay muttered.  
"Guys, look... Sunset!" Reenie leaned far out over the balcony to look at the orange sun, sinking away from the pink and orange skies.  
"Careful Reenie," said Willow. "You might fall off the edge."  
"Here." Danielle placed her hands on Reenie's waist, as not to let her fall.  
"Guys! You're treating me like a little girl! I won't fall!"  
"We gotta make sure you don't. Look at all those people down there! They're all waiting to see you, and we can't let you fall."  
June jumped up on the railing. "Hi everyone!" She waved to all the people.  
Parah, Celia, and Vaesah gathered around June and Reenie and waved also.  
"Hey down there!"  
"We'll be down soon!"  
Reenie blew a kiss to all her waiting fans.  
The huge crowd erupted in cheers.  
"Everyone from all over the Earth and people from all sorts of different planets must be here."  
Dessy and Danielle hoisted themselves up onto the railing.  
"Hey, anyone got scissors with them?" asked Jasmine.  
"I could go find some!" yelped Chi-Chi, who had just come to join the group.  
"Could you please go find some Chi-Chi?"   
"Sure Jaz! Be right back!" Chi-Chi ran off.  
"What do you need scissors for?" asked Dessy.  
"Well..." Jasmine whispered something in Dessy's ear.  
"Oh! That'll be awesome!"  
"What?" asked everyone else.  
Jasmine raised a finger to her lips to tell Dessy not to tell.  
Chi-Chi came running back, with scissors.  
"Watch," said Jasmine. She lifted a lock of her own hair and cut it off from the roots. She then braided it. "Chi-Chi, can you go get us some ribbon?"  
"No." Chi-Chi frowned. "Someone else can go get it."  
"I happen to have some handy," said Celia as she pulled a bunch of lace from her pockets.  
Jasmine cut two pieces, and tied them at both ends of the braided lock of hair. "Got hairspray too Celia?"  
"Yep!" Celia magically produced a bottle of hairspray and handed it to Jasmine.   
Jasmine grinned and sprayed it. "Okay guys, you do that too."  
Dessy, Reenie, Vaesah, June, Celia, Danielle, Willow, and Chi-Chi followed suit.  
"Ok guys, ya know what we're gonna do with these?"  
"What?"  
"We're gonna make the people of Earth really love us. Now hold the hair out over the balcony.  
They did so.  
"Drop it!"  
The braids streamed down from the balcony, and into the crowd of screaming people, jumping to catch the shining locks of hair.  
"Hey, wait for me!" a voice yelled. A white gowned being jumped between Reenie and Dessy and threw a lock of ungodly long hair down to the people.  
"Mom!" Reenie grinned up at Serenity.  
More braids came raining down on the people of Earth, and wherever else the people came from.  
"Mako-chan! Mina, Rei, Ami!"  
"Aunt Trinity!" Reenie hugged Trinity.  
"That looked like fun," said Makoto. "We wanted to try."  
They heard their loyal subjects cheering down from below.  
"Hey Jay," whispered Lance to his son. "Watch this." Lance grabbed the scissors from Chi-Chi and cut a piece of cloth off from his cape and threw it down.  
Keith and Endymion shook their heads.   
They giggled as they watched the people grabbing for the hair, and the cloth.  
"Childish," said Keith.  
Endymion nodded in agreement.  
"Hey Jay, how about you throw your whole cape down? We'll have them make you another one."  
"Lance!" gasped Trinity in protest.  
"I'm kidding Trin... Jeez..."  
Enydmion saw the sun finally disappear over the horizon. "Serenity. Everyone. It's time."  
Reenie gulped.  
"Don't be scared Reenie," said Vaesah in an encouraged tone. "We're all right behind you."  
Reenie smiled at them over her shoulder.  
"Guys, go join the others down there. See them? By the guarded area, by the front."  
They all nodded.   
"Go there. Reenie, you of course will stay with us."  
Everyone but Reenie, Serenity, the asteroid soldiers, and Endymion left.  
"Reenie, you're about to take on a great responsibility tonight. Your training will be harsher. In battle, you will be responsible for the safety of your soldiers. There will no longer be a mentor to help you fight. No older people to tell you what to do. Sometimes, all of your scouts will not be there. Sometimes you may have to fight alone. Is this understood, Chibi-Usa?"  
Reenie nodded to her father. "I am ready father."  
Serenity looked toward the asteroid senshi. "Do you understand all of this girls?"  
They nodded also, their eyes fixed on the royal family of the Moon and Earth.  
Endymion nodded. "Then let's go. Transform girls."  
Reenie held up her henshin locket. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
"Vesta Meteor Power, Make Up!"  
"Juno Meteor Power, Make Up!"  
"Ceres Meteor Power, Make Up!"  
"Pallas Meteor Power, Make Up!"  
The five girls transformed into their chibi selves."  
Serenity smiled. "A Meteor is a little asteroid. But tonight, you will all become real asteroids, with new powers, and new horizons. Are you ready?"  
"We're very ready," replied the asteroid senshi in unison.  
She smiled, and her and Endymion began to walk toward the outside.   
"Follow us girls."  
Chibi Pallas and Chibi Ceres stood on the left side of Chibi Moon,   
while the Chibi Juno and Chibi Vesta stood on the right side.  
They all followed the royal couple.  
They finally emerged into the outside, and were greeted by enthusiastic cheers.  
They especially could here the screaming and cheering of their family and friends, who they were nearest to.  
The asteroid soldiers fell back a few paces behind Chibi Moon.  
They descended down the aisle, where their destiny lay at the end.   
After a long walk, they finally reached the end, where the king and queen awaited them.  
The crowd's yelling, instantly fell silent as Endymion raised a hand.  
"We have all gathered here today, to watch the moon princess, take the place of her mother as senshi of the Moon and Earth. Many of you are from this planet. Others are from different planets in the Milky Way. Some others have even journeyed from far across the universe to witness this once in a lifetime miracle. We will watch our own Princess Serenity take the role of Sailor Moon, and receive the Silver Crystal from her mother, Queen Serenity. We will also watch the coming of new defenders of the Milky Way, the senshi of the asteroids, Vesta, Juno, Ceres, and Pallas." He looked to Chibi Moon. "Step up, Princess Serenity, and her loyal protectors."  
Chibi Moon stepped up to her father, followed by the others.   
Endymion nodded to Serenity.  
Serenity stepped forward. She cupped her hands in the air.  
In-between her hands, the brilliant Silver Crystal appeared.  
Billions of eyes were now fixed on the Queen Serenity as she stepped toward her daughter. She held it high above her. "Gizuioushou!" she said in her glorious, musical voice. "Take the burden, which I have carried inside of me for so long, and place it inside of the moon princess, Princess Serenity Gabrianna, so that she can take my place, as guardian of the Milky Way, and defend love and justice, as we know it today." She then began to chant something in a language, which only Endymion and Chibi Moon understood. It of course, was the ancient language of the Moon.  
The Silver Crystal glowed a blinding bright light. Its glow surrounded Chibi Moon, and the other soldiers.  
Chibi Moon's uniform changed greatly. The top was now a sleeveless (strapless) tube top like garment, that was a dark maroon. Golden shoulder thingies kind of like the ones that Saiyans wear, were attached. The actual bow was shaped like wings, that came up from her stomach in the form of a V, and came out at the sides from her bosom. She had small angel wings and her hair was now loose. A beautiful white skirt protruded from the top.   
:) "Damn, I can't explain... To see the actual new Sailor Moon, go here. http://www.teamluna.de/images/wp1.jpg (no... im not stealing the pic... honest. My friend showed it to me and I thought it looked so cool... If anyone knows who drew this picture, tell me, and I'll give them all the credit they want! A whole page of credit if it pleases them!)  
Serenity turned her to face her senshi, as the symbols of their asteroids appeared on their foreheads, before turning into tiaras.   
The heavenly moon symbol shone on Chibi Moon's forehead.  
Juno's tiara contained an emerald.  
Vaesah's contained a ruby.  
Cere had a piece of pink sapphire in hers.  
Pallas's contained an aquamarine.  
"Protectors of the moon princess," said Serenity, looking to the asteroid senshi. "Pledge your allegiance to the Moon."  
The asteroid fell to their knees, and looked up at Serenity. They said together:  
"We the soldiers of the asteroids swear our loyalty to the royal family of the Earth and Moon, and promise to do everything in our power to protect the Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon."  
"You may rise."  
The senshi rose and stood by the side of their princess.  
Endymion raised his staff into the air. "You see before you, Sailor Moon, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Juno, Sailor Ceres, and Sailor Pallas, the protectors of our galaxy!"  
The crowd again burst into cheers.  
Sailor Moon's face lit up, as she got an idea. She whispered something in her mother's ear.  
Serenity smiled, and nodded. She raised her hand to silence the crowd.  
Sailor Moon stepped forward. "I am filled with joy, to know that you all are so exuberant, about our induction. For you all, I as the princess, and guardian of this beautiful planet, would like to sing a song to you all."  
A smile had crossed about everyone's face, as everyone hushed to listen to the song of the princess.  
  
Many nights we pray,  
With no proof anyone could hear.  
And our heart's a hopeful song.  
We barely understood.  
Now we are not afraid.  
Although we know there's much to fear.  
  
At this point, the voices of the asteroid senshi joined Sailor Moon.  
  
We were moving mountains,  
Long before we knew we could.  
  
There can be miracles,  
When you believe.  
Though hope is frail,  
It's hard to kill.  
Who knows what miracles,  
You can achieve.  
When you believe.  
Somehow you will,  
When you believe.  
  
In this time of fear,  
When prayer so often proves in vain,  
Hope seems like the summer birds,  
Too swiftly flown away.  
Now I am standing here.  
My heart's so full I can't explain,  
Seeking faith and speaking words,  
I never thought I'd say.  
  
There can be miracles,  
When you believe.  
Though hope is frail,  
It's hard to kill.  
Who knows what miracles,  
You can achieve (You can achieve).  
When you believe.  
Somehow you will,  
When you believe.  
  
They don't always happen when you ask.  
And it's easy to give into your fear.  
But when you're blinded by your pain,  
Can't see your way safe through the rain.  
Thought of a still resilient voice,  
Says love is very near.  
  
There can be miracles (miracles),  
When you believe (When you believe).  
Though hope is frail,  
It's hard to kill.  
Who knows what miracles,  
You can achieve. (You can achieve)  
When you believe.  
Somehow you will,  
You will when you believe.  
You will when you believe.  
You will when you believe.  
Just believe.  
You will when you believe.  
  
The five girls finished their song.  
Applause echoed all over the planet.  
Suddenly, their friends and family all rushed up to them, and smothered them with hugs and even a few kisses.  
"Congratulations guys!"  
"You were great"  
Serenity hugged her daughter. "I'm so very proud of you girls. And for that..."  
All five of them were handed a bowl of vanilla pudding with pink food coloring and strawberries.  
"Yummy!"   
The four asteroid senshi began to dig in.  
"Hey Aunt Serenity, we want some too!"  
Sailor Moon grinned and flashed a peace sign to all the world, as she spooned a scoop of pudding into her mouth. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! In the name of the Moon... I will eat bowl after bowl of this pudding until I'm sick!"  
Everyone laughed, as Sailor Moon popped a strawberry into her mouth.   
The Moon hung high over all of them. It seemed to shine down on Sailor Moon that night, as they all laughed and made merry and partied like a bunch of crazy teenagers. It was a new beginning of a new era. But what lays ahead for our heroes and heroines? Don't worry. You'll find out. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon... Or Voltron... They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and World Events Productions. I do not own the songs Princess Moon or When You Believe either. They belong to Naoko-sama and Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston. I own Jay, Dessy, Chi-Chi, Victoria, Calandra, Darrot, Leo, Marlena, Jackie, and Amber. And everyone else associated with my characters that you don't see in anime created by professionals and put in manga and on TV. No, I do not own Jasmine, Willow, and Danielle. Danielle herself owns them. So I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU USING ME OR DANI'S CHARACTERS OR WE'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND YOU WILL HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH CHINESE WATER TORTURE!!!!!! HEHE!!! Anyhoo... (Evil grin goes away) That's it for now minna.   



	2. In God's Hands: Life Goes On and On

In God's Hands: Life Goes On and On  
  
Minako sat at her vanity, brushing out her long golden mane. Each stroke seemed to make it shine more... So Minako had no intention of stopping anytime soon. She always wanted to look her best for her beloved Kunzite.   
"Reenie... Now Sailor Moon... It seems like only yesterday I was fighting for love and peace with Usagi-san. Now... Usagi isn't a senshi at all... It'll only be a matter of time, before I lose my title as a senshi too. And the others... Trinity will lose hers, in only two short months. Little Dessy, will be Sailor Star. Michiru will be next. Jade will seize the title of Sailor Neptune. And then... Before we know it... Dessy will be the queen of Crystillia, and Danielle will rule Neptune. And soon after, Reenie may be the Selene Goddess."  
She applied beauty cream to her face and smiled at her reflection in the mirror, as she tied her trademark red bow into her hair.   
"Mina-chan?" Kunzite poked his head in from around the corner and grinned at his wife.  
"Good morning Kunzite." She hugged him tightly. "You were up early, I presume?"  
"As always my ai no senshi." He kissed her forehead. "Someone has to rule Venus while you're primping in here." He patted her stomach. "You seem to be gaining a little weight Mina-chan."  
"I wouldn't see how... But it does look that way, doesn't it?" Suddenly, she brought her hands to her stomach, and sank to the floor.  
"Minako-chan! What's wrong?!"  
"My stomach hurts Kunzite... It feels like someone is punching my stomach from the inside..."  
He closed his eyes and thought for a minute. A small smile spread over his face.   
"Kunzite, what are you smiling for? I hurt!"  
"I know Minako... I think the time has come for us to go and pay the doctor a visit."  
"Kunzite, do you know what's wrong with me?"  
"I think I may know."  
"What's wrong with me!?"  
"I'll be back Minako." He exited their bedroom, leaving poor Minako all alone.  
***  
"Good morning Mom!" Dessy grinned up at Trinity.  
Trinity smiled down at her daughter. "Hungry for some breakfast?"  
She shook her head. "I wanted to go out and play with Moonie today."  
"What about playing with Reenie, or calling up Victoria, Calandra, or Jennifer?"  
She shook her head. "I wanted Moonie to play in the woods with me today. Have you seen her?"  
"No Dessy, I haven't. Maybe Jay has."  
"Can I summon her with the Moon Locket Mom?"  
"If Moonie wanted to play, I think you would have seen her by now."  
Dessy pouted.   
"I saw her!"  
Dessy turned around to see Chi-Chi standing behind her clad in dark blue and yellow pajamas.   
"I saw her go off into the woods. She was a unicorn Dessy. So you'll probably have a hard time finding her."  
Dessy sighed.   
"If you wanna catch her, your best chance is to leave now, before she gets too deep into the Night Forest. That's her realm you know."  
Dessy nodded, and took off from the parlor.  
"Does she have some kind of emotional bond with Moonie or what mommy?"  
"For some reason Chi-Chi, your sister has always had some kind of fascination with unicorns.   
And as I'm sure you know... Moonie is a unicorn... A unicorn who can transform into a humanoid girl at will."  
"Mom, how old is Moonie anyway?"  
"Moonie doesn't even know how old she is. Unicorns are immortal beings."  
"I wish I could be immortal mom. I wish I could just live forever, and watch the universe grow! And watch everything change!"  
Trinity sighed, thinking of her dear friend Setsuna. "No Chi-Chi... You don't want to be immortal. Nobody does. It's a lonely life..."  
"Like... Setsuna's?"  
She nodded. "Like Setsuna's."  
"But Maxorion seems to be happy being immortal."  
"Well Maxorion Meiou has always been a little screwed up in the head. Now, Chi-Chi, go play. I've got some matters to attend to."  
Chi-Chi bit her lip and looked disappointed for a minute. But her frown soon changed to a smirk, and she ran away from her mother, on a quest to find something to do.  
***  
Dessy ran freely through the Night Forest, clad in a low cut lavender faery frock. She had taken the silver waistband with the faery wings on it and fastened it to her simple, but beautiful new garment. She looked like a little woodland nymph, running through the woods, looking for her unicorn friend. Her hair flew behind her like threads of spung gold, shining in the sunlight. She kept running, looking for Amalthea, who was none other, then the infamous Moonie.  
But the white haired, blue eyed maiden was nowhere in sight.  
"Moonie!" she cried out for the tenth time that afternoon.  
And for the tenth time, she was answered by silence.  
She sighed and kept running, hoping for any sign of Amalthea.  
Sol shown gently down on her, enveloping her in its rays, letting everything present know that she was there.   
Her feet were bare, and they were getting sore from running. But she didn't care. She felt an energy, that she had never felt before. She felt so alive, and energetic. Why waste it? It wasn't everyday she felt like running until there was no place to go.  
"Moonie!"  
A bird's cry answered her, but the musical voice of Amalthea was not heard.  
She let out another frusterated sigh and sank down against a tree. "Moonie... Why do you always run off like this? You're so mysterious..." She caught her breath and got back up, and continued to run, ivory skin shining in the light of Sol.  
The cries of various birds echoes throughout the forest.  
Each time her foot hit the ground, she seemed to gain more and more energy, making her want to go faster, to lift off the ground and take flight, to soar with the birds who's songs rang in her ears that very moment.   
*If only I could find Moonie... Whenever I ride her, I always feel like I'm flying... But... She isn't anywhere..."  
Suddenly, the songs of the birds made her break into dance. She dodged every tree and bush and rock that stood in her way, dancing through the forest like the faery she looked.   
The "wings" on her back seemed to move, as she twirled, moving her feet in a light-footed manner, never stopping, ever gaining speed. Her violet eyes sparkled, laughing heartilly, as she danced, in the light of the sun.  
***  
"Reenie, duck!"  
Sailor Moon barely dodged a kick aimed for her stomach.  
"Juno Asteroid Blast!"  
Sailor Moon couldn't get out of the way fast enough, and was blown back against a wall.  
"Ow..." She fell to the ground, eyes spinning.  
Ceres helped her up. "You okay Reenie?"  
"No..."  
"Tell you what," said Vesta. "Let's all take a quick break, and then we'll continue, k?"  
Reenie sighed and nodded. She slumped down into a chair, exhausted. "I'm as bad as my mothr..."  
"Reenie, you shouldn't diss your mother like that," said Ceres. "She saved the universe."  
"Yeah," said Pallas. "She was a ditz and a klutz, but she saved the universe with the power of her pure heart."  
"And you have that Reenie, and everyone knows it."  
"I'm not cut out to be a fighter..." Reenie sipped at her soda.  
Vesta knocked the soda out of her hand. "With that attitude, of course you won't make it as a senshi."  
"You need to have some faith in yourself," said Juno. "Face it, you were hardly even trying."  
"I just thought that it wouldn't be hard... I thought that since I was leader, you guys would be easier to beat..."  
"Ah, so that's it," said Juno, her tone of voice showing that she was offended.  
"Don't take it that way, I don't mean..."  
"We know what you mean Reenie," said Vesta. "You can't look at us as your inferiors, or soon, everyone will be arguing and we won't be able to work together as a team. You can't place yourself on a pedestal above everyone else. Neither can Ceres. Without you... She would be leader."  
Ceres nodded.  
"See, the reason your mother was able to save us all, even through her ditziness, was because she looked at the others like partners, and not like soldiers under her command. She was no kung foo fighter either."  
"Are you guys mad at me?"  
"Of course not," said Pallas.  
"It's common for anyone to think what you were thinking Reenie."  
"You don't have to be a super strong fighter to be a hero. You have to have a great heart!"  
"Without the purity of your mother's heart, none of us would be here right now."  
"Now Reenie, let's try again. Don't look at Juno as your inferior. Look at her as your equal."  
Vesta nodded in agreement.  
Juno and Reenie got up and stood in front of each other.  
"Your move," said Sailor Moon quietly.  
Juno lunged at her, hands aiming for her throat.  
Sailor Moon sprung off the ground in a back handspring, landing in a squatting postion in front of Juno, who had moved closer. She swung her leg forward, bringing Juno down with a sweep kick.  
"Yay! Good job Sailor Moon!"  
Sailor Moon helped Juno up.  
"See?" said Juno. "All it took was a little hope. You'll be a fighter in no time."  
***  
Dr. Collins and Kunzite entered Mina's bedroom.  
Dr. Collins smiled. "Okay Mina, let's see what we can do for you today."  
Minako grinned. She liked the way Dr. Collins did his work. He had done a lot of the taking care of her when she had been attacked by Evon ten years ago.  
"What's been bothering you Mina?"  
"Well... I've been having pains in my stomach. Like someone is hitting me from the inside."  
"I see..." He grinned at Kunzite. "Let me see here..." He pulled the covers off of Minako, revealing her white laced nightgown.  
"Um... Mina-chan..." Kunzite eyed her nightgown. "You'll have to take that off."  
Minako's eyed widened, clutching her nightgown close to her, as if someone was about to tear it off of her.  
"Mina, relax. I do this all the time, it's no biggie. I promise I won't touch you anywhere but your stomach."  
"Then couldn't I just pull it up over my tummy?" asked Minako in the tone of that of a scared little girl.  
"I suppose you could, but that doesn't look like it'd be too comfortable."  
Minako sighed, knowing he was right. She reluctantly pulled the garment off of her, exposing most of her body to the two men.  
"So you've been having stomach pains that felt like you were being hit from the inside?"  
She nodded.  
"Kunzite, how has you and Mina's sex life been?"  
Minako's eyes widened even more.  
Kunzite gave Minako a reassuring look. "It's been great doc."  
He nodded and looked at Minako's stomach, noticing the very evident bulge. "Have you been eating an unusually large amount of food lately Mina?"  
She shook her head.  
He placed his ear against Minako's stomach. He immediately felt pressure against his ear. He got up and smiled. "Mina, I don't need to perform a test to know this. You're pregnant!"  
A smile spread over Kunzite's face.  
Minako gasped. "Me?!"  
He nodded. "Six months in fact it seems. Have you been having any unusual cravings lately?"  
She nodded. "Things like cucumber and cream cheese sandwices... And I hate cucumbers and cream cheese."  
"Very common for pregnant woman to have cravings for things they especially hate. Well, I'll leave you two to celebrate. I have an appointment with the queen of Daedulus. I'll be back in a few weeks to check on you Mina, how's that sound?"  
She nodded slowly.  
Dr. Collins walked out the door.  
Kunzite took his wife into his arms.  
"A child Kunzite... A child, finally."  
He kissed her softly. "Our own baby, just like we've hoped for."  
She laid her head on his shoulder, smiling happily. "Our baby..."  
***  
Trinity was growing worried for her daughter. "Where could she have gone... It's been hours..."  
Jay walked past the door, whistling joyfully.  
"Jay!" Trinity called out in an almost frantic voice.  
"Hmm?" He poked in his head from around the corner. "You wanted something Mum?"  
"Have you seen your sister?"  
"Depends on which one you mean."  
"Dessy."  
He shook his head. "Nope. Haven't seen her all day. Chi-Chi was rambling on about her going into the Night Forest to look for Moonie or something, but I wasn't really listening."  
"I knew she went into the forest, but she's been gone a long time..."  
"Maybe she actually found Moonie and they went off somewhere together. Moonie often goes deeper into the forest then any person would."  
"I don't know Jay... I just have a bad feeling... It's almost time for Kokuki to rise... Maybe your father's seen her..."  
"Seen who beautiful?" asked Lance who had just walked in.  
"Destiny."  
He yawned and stretched. "Sorry hon. Maybe she somehow snuck off the planet without letting anyone know."  
"You know very well that there's no way she can leave Harmonia without somebody knowing!"  
He shrugged. "Don't worry Trin. I'll bet she'll come bounding in here any minute..."  
Trinity wasn't listening. "I just have... This terrible feeling that something's wrong..."  
"Well Mom, you know the Diamond always glows when there's trouble."  
"Yeah," said Lance. "Let's go see. You'll probably feel pretty stupid once you see that Destiny is fine."  
Trinity walked ahead of the others to the throne room, where the Violet Diamond was kept.  
All but Trinity was shocked to see that the Diamond was growing brightly through its casing.  
Trinity ran to it and jerked off its crystal casing and threw it aside, letting it shatter on the floor. She held the Diamond up.   
"Violet Diamond, show me the visions of the stars!"  
An image of Dessy dancing through the forest appeared in front of them all. She was smiling and laughing, as she passed the beautiful trees and flowers in the background.  
Lance laughed. "The Diamond must be broken Trin. What's so dangerous about our daughter having fun?"  
Trinity remained silent, the terrible feeling still not leaving her. She looked out the window, seeing Sol slowly sinking behind the horizon.  
***  
Reenie fluffed up her pillow, her body aching from a hard day of training.   
"Reenie?"  
She about hit the ceiling.  
"Did I startle you?"  
She turned around and grinned at her father. "Sudden voices just scare me sometimes Daddy."  
"Are you alright? You girls trained hard today."  
"Yeah... I just hurt a little bit."  
"I figured as much. Well, I'll leave you be now, so you can get some sleep."  
"Okay Daddy. See you in the morning."  
"Goodnight Reenie." Endymion shut the door.  
She could hear the clicking of his shoes on the ground as he walked away. She sighed and laid down, letting her head sink into the pillow. She was just about to drift off to sleep... When..."  
"Reenie!"  
She shot up in bed. "Wha!?"  
"Crystal Tokyo is under attack Reenie! We gotta go now!"  
She turned and saw the blue haired Parah, her eyes full of fear.  
"Ok Parah, I'm coming!" She jumped out of bed. "My henshin locket, where did I put it, where did I put it..."  
Parah shoved it into her hands. "Here! Hurry and transform!"  
Reenie held her locket into the air. "Moon Lunar Power, Make-Up!"  
"Pallas Asteroid Power, Make Up!"  
Sailor Moon and Pallas stood where Reenie and Parah had once stood.  
"Come on!",  
They raced through the halls, towards the exit.  
When they finally reached the outside, they could see the smoke rising from the city.  
"Oh my God..." Sailor Moon's legs moved even faster, gripping Pallas's hand tightly.  
They finally arrived in the city.  
Many lay injured. Others were already dead,  
"Sailor Moon! Pallas!"  
They knew that voice.  
It belonged to Ceres.  
They rushed over to her.   
"What happened?!"  
"This thing just came in out of nowhere and started rampaging the city. Vesta's already down."  
"What!?" Sailor Moon's eyes filled with tears.  
Ceres pointed over at Juno, standing in front of a bloody Vesta, trying to take all hits for her friend, to prevent further injury,  
"Vesta!" Sailor Moon tried to run to her.  
"No Reenie!" cried out Ceres. "We need us three to destroy that youma, before more are killed!"  
Sailor Moon slowly nodded.  
"Come on, we can do it!"  
Sailor Moon, filled with anger at the loss of so many lives, and of the fall of her friend, ran at the youma, only to be slammed to the ground by one of its tough, scaly tentacles.  
She could feel nothing but pain, think of nothing but the pain. Her eyes were filled with nothing but the image of her smoking city and dying friend and teammate. "I am Sailor Moon... Champion of love and justice... In the name of the Moon and Earth... I will punish you..."  
She didn't even know she was speaking. Her mind was filled with thoughts. She was no longer the little girl that everyone strove to protect. She was leader now. She was the one supposed to be doing the protecting, she was supposed to be taking all the hits, she was the leader. She was the heroine, she was the star now. Not Usagi Tsukino, but Reenie Chiba, Princess Serenity, of the Moon and Earth realm.  
(: "Moon and Earth realm. Pretty neat little phrase huh? Reenie made it up."  
She had to be the one to destroy this thing, before it was too late... She was the savior of the Milky Way... She was Sailor Moon...  
Ceres could see her leader had zoned out.  
The youma was raising a tentacle to finish her off.  
Ceres froze.   
(: " means a flashback is beginning."  
"We the soldiers of the asteroids swear our loyalty to the royal family of the Earth and Moon, and promise to do everything in our power to protect the Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon."  
(: " means a flashback is ending."  
With this in mind, Ceres raced to protect her princess.  
Just as the tentacle was about to hit Sailor Moon, Ceres jumped in front, screaming as the spikes on the tentacle broke her skin.  
"Ceres!" Sailor Moon shrieked.   
Ceres landed fifteen feet away from her horrified comrades.  
"Ceres has fallen," muttered Juno. "Pallas, get out of here now. Me and Reenie will take care of it."  
"But I wanna help!"  
"Go Pallas!" yelled Juno.  
"I made the vow to protect Reenie and the galaxy too. Running away would be breaking that vow!"  
Sailor Moon smiled at Pallas's courage. "She stays."  
Juno sighed. "You're the leader..."  
Sailor Moon hugged Pallas tightly.  
"No time for that! Listen, in order to win, we need a good battle plan. We can't win if we just fight freestyle. We're not ready for that."  
"I have an idea then," said Sailor Moon. "Pallas, you annoy the youma until he stops destroying the city. Juno, you then attack it, and get it weak. I'll finish it off. How's that sound?"  
Juno nodded. "Sounds like a half decent plan."  
The youma was about to destroy another building.  
"Pallas, go, now!"  
Pallas ran out in front of the monster. "Hey ya big meanie. Betcha can't catch me!"  
The youma roared in disgust at the little creature standing before him, making mocking faces and sticking her tongue out at him. It raised a spiked tentacle to rid itself of the small annoyance.  
Pallas's small body was too quick for the big bulky tail that was coming at her. "Nyah, nyah!" She laughed.  
The youma growled and made a move to body slam the little girl.  
"Juno, now, it's your turn!"  
Juno nodded and flipped in front of the youma. "Now it's time to pick on someone with a bit more power!" She raised her hand. "Juno Asteroid Blast!"  
The youma soon felt the impact of several large rocks slam into its back. Its scream was probably heard all around the world. It swiped one of its spiked tentacles at Juno  
Juno flipped behind the monster, landing perfectly on both feet. She smirked. "Want it in your face too?" She closed her eyes. "Juno Meteor Shower!" She concentrated, knowing where she wanted it to go.  
The youma looked up and saw many smaller rocks heading straight for his eyes. He quickly shut them, thinking that the tough leathery texture of his skin would protect his eyes.  
But it was to no avail, for the jagged edges of the rocks easily broke through his eyelids, cutting right into his eyes. It roared in agony, collapsing to the ground.  
"I got him down Sailor Moon! You go now!"  
Sailor Moon nodded and stepped up, holding her staff in the air.   
"Don't expect me to describe her staff, 'cause I ain't gonna do it. It's not anything like Setsuna chan's, nor as elaborate as Eternal Sailor Moon's. I'll draw it someday."  
"I call upon the Mare Serenitatis to vanquish this evil back to the hole it crawled out of!"  
"She got both her parents' genes. Serenity always used some word sequence to call upon a powerful force to destroy the enemy. Tuxedo Mask always made speeches, even though you rarely ever saw him actually fight. Nifty, huh?"  
Out of nowhere, a tsunami rushed toward the youma, and engulfed it completely.  
The youma's efforts to break free of the silver water were useless, as somehow, the waters of the Sea of Serenity held tight.  
Its screams were probably heard by all the world.  
Soon, nothing but silence was heard.  
The silver water erupted into a fountain, evaporating as soon as it hit the ground.   
Nothing was left of the youma.  
"We... We did it," whispered Sailor Moon.  
"Yay!" cried Pallas, who was bouncing up and down. "We killed the youma, we killed the youma!" she sang happily.  
"You sure did." Serenity stood there, smiling proudly at all of them. She held up the Ginzuishou. "Silver Crystal Healing!"  
All who had been injured in the battle were completely healed.  
Vesta got up. "Is it gone?"  
"I'm not bleeding anymore," said Ceres quietly.  
"We destroyed it guys," said Juno. "It's dead."  
Vesta hugged Juno tightly. "I was scared that we were all going to die..."  
"It did look pretty hopeless, didn't it?" asked Ceres.  
"But we had a great battle plan!" yelped Pallas. "Reenie thought it up, and it worked!"  
"How about you tell me all about it on our walk back to the palace?" suggested Serenity with a smile.  
They all ran to Serenity.  
"Sure!"  
"Well," began Sailor Moon, "it started when Parah woke me up..."  
***  
Destiny was still running through the forest, even though the moon of the people cast its rays on her. She had long since stopped caring whether she found Amalthea or not.  
Eyes were watching her. They had been glued to her the whole day. They were waiting for her to come.  
"Yes, Destiny," said a whispery, icy voice. "Come to your master..."  
Suddenly, Dessy felt her foot hit something. She was thrown into the air by the momentum of the collision.   
She felt herself crash against the ground. Then she felt pain all over.  
The faery's dance had been ceased.  
"Ow..."  
Her sides, her legs, feet, stomach... Her whole body wracked with pain.  
She struggled to pull herself up onto the fallen tree over which she had tripped.  
Her exhaustion had finally caught up with her. She now lay like a helpless child, on a log illuminated by Kokuki that now shone in the night sky.   
:) "Okay, a little explanation here... The Crystal Galaxy has three suns, known as Apollo, being the brightest, Vulcan, being the one that gives off the most heat, and Sol, being the most gentle sun. Harmonia has a seventy-two hour day. Harmonia has two moons. Kokuki, which is a combination of the words Kokumin and Tsuki, which are Japanese for 'people' and 'moon' forming the name that means 'People's Moon.' Then there is Paradicius, being the brighter of the two moons, that means 'Paradise' also known as the 'princess moon.' Harmonia has forty-eight hour nights. Right now, Kokuki is in the air. Clear that up?"  
She knew that she was too far from home to possibly find her way back now. Her body wracked with pain. Her feet were blistered, and her legs covered in scratches from all the running.   
"Momma... I'm sorry..." She sighed. She got up. "Well... I need to get home somehow." She about fell over from the sensation of the pain.  
"I'll just have to walk straight... Eventually I'll reach a place where there's people... And they'll recognize me, and get me home."   
Ignoring the pain, she began to walk forward in a straight line.  
The eyes still watched her, waiting for her to tire out once again.  
She kept going, with only the moonshine to guide her.   
Slowly, she felt the pain leaving her body. She slightly smiled, feeling a bit triumphant.  
Suddenly, she felt fangs of some sort cut into her skin. She let out a shriek of pain and surprise.   
The creature, frightened by her cry, quickly scampered away.  
She collapsed onto the ground. She could feel the warm blood rushing over her ankle.  
She began to cry. The thought of bleeding to death filled her head. Who would be the heir to the throne then? Her people needed her, her friends, her family...  
*Am I going to die?*  
Suddenly, she was flooded over by light.   
She heard footsteps coming toward her.  
Arms lifted her up off of the ground.  
She could still feel the warm blood dripping from her ankle. Her head dropped onto the person's shoulder, not being able to support it anymore.  
She was being carried into the light she knew. She shut her eyes tightly, as the light hurt them.  
She felt her body being laid down on something soft. Tears cascaded down her face, as she was scared.  
"No little one, don't cry."  
Whoever it was, it was a male.  
A warm cloth touched her ankle. It stung.   
The person was bathing her wound.  
"Open your eyes little one."  
She forced her eyes open, only to stare into bright green ones.  
"You look a lot like the queen you do. Just, lighter hair..."  
"Paler skin, and purple eyes," she finished.  
He chuckled. "So where do you live little one? I need to know where to take you in the morning."  
"The palace," she squeaked.  
"Ah, you work at the palace."  
She shook her head.   
His eyes softened. "Are you a relation of the queen's?"  
She nodded. "Move the hair from my forehead."  
He brushed the hair from her face and gasped.   
Embedded on her head, was the mark that he had feared for fifteen years.   
"Oh Kami... The daughter of the cherry blossom..."  
"What?"  
"The daughter of the cherry blossom..." He hugged her close.  
She didn't seem to notice the fact that he was almost cutting off her circulation. "I once knew a man who called my mother cherry blossom..."  
He then began to cry, letting out all of the tears he had been holding in for over a decade. He let out sob after sob onto her shoulder. He remembered. The little girl he had slapped when she had cried out from her mother.  
"His name was Dallas... He had captured me and my mom... He was in love with my mom... And I was only little... He slapped me really hard when I cried... He was prince of the Hell Keepers..."  
"Oh my God... Oh princess, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..."  
"What... Who are you?"  
"Sweet princess, if I tell you, you must promise not to run!"  
"I... I promise."  
"I am that man little princess. I am the man who hit you."  
Her eyes widened with fear. She started at him, raising her fingertips to her lips.  
"Please, please Destiny, don't look at me like that. I can't stand it when people look at me like that anymore!"  
"But... You're... You're dead. We killed you."  
"No, you didn't. You killed my mother... I was badly injured, but I managed to crawl into the woods, expecting to die there. But I was saved by an old man, an old shaman. He nurtured me back to health... And taught me the ways of good. He died a few years later... I left behind that life of riches and luxury... And settled down here in this little cabin, where the shaman once lived. I learned the art of healing and good. I am not the man you remember little princess child. Now please, stay still..." He began to wrap her wound.  
"So you won't hurt me?"  
"I wouldn't dream of it little one."  
"Why did you go after my mother?"  
He looked up at her. "I... I really thought she could be someone to love me back... To give me the care and love I never knew as a child... She was just so beautiful... And gentle... I had always used force to get what I wanted and it always seemed to work... I thought I could take your mother the same way... She was just too strong." He finished wrapping her wound.   
"We'll need to put you in different clothes."  
"Yes... My dress is ruined."  
He nodded. "You like purple I see. Like your mother."  
She nodded.   
"Just rest now small child. I'll be back." He rose, and disappeared into another room.  
"Goodnight Dallas!" she called out to him. She laid down and let her head sink into the pillow. "Tomorrow... Home..." With this in her thoughts, she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Dallas looked back in on her. "Goodnight... Little Cherry Blossom."  
***  
Trinity paced back and forth.  
Even Lance was worried now.  
"Lance... We have to send someone after her!"  
The Diamond had put out its bright light.   
They knew that this meant that Dessy was out of danger.   
But this did nothing to cease their worries.  
Lance sighed. "You... You're right Trin... Even I'm freaked out now... It takes a lot to do that to me. You would know that."  
She nodded. "Summon Larry and tell him to issue an order to the military to form a search party for Destiny."  
Suddenly, the Diamond glowed a holy light.  
From the light emerged a woman with golden-red hair in delicate waves that fell past her waist. Her eyes were a glorious deep emerald green, with long thick lashes. She was clothed in a beautiful empress gown made of a cloth as white as the purest fallen snow. A choker of pearls was around her neck.  
"Bliss..."  
"Do not go after the faery princess."  
"What?! Bliss, she's alone out there, and..."  
"She is fine."  
"Bliss, but..."  
"She will be returned to you by Apollo.  
"But... That's forty-eight hours away!"  
"Aren't I the all knowing head of Peacekeepers?"  
"Yes Bliss, but..."  
"Then trust me. She will be returned by Apollo."  
"But where is she?!"  
"You will know in time. Farewell for now Trinity-chan." Bliss disappeared.  
Trinity and Lance just stared at the Diamond in silence.  
***  
"I'm really proud of you girls." Endymion smiled.  
"We both are." Serenity kissed her daughter on the head.  
Reenie smiled.   
The other four had long since gone home.  
"I was scared mom... I was afraid we would all... Die..."  
"I was scared too, when I fought my first battle."  
Endymion laughed, remembering Serenity's screams of mercy, during her first battle as Sailor Moon.  
Suddenly, the televiewer rang.  
Serenity sighed and pushed a button, answering it.  
Minako's image appeared on the screen.  
"USSSSAAAAAAGIIIIIIII!!!!!" she screamed.  
The decibels of the scream almost blew them all against the wall.  
"Minako, what happened!?"  
A huge cheesy smile covered Minako's face. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!?"  
"What?" Serenity looked confused.  
"I'm pregnant Usa-chan, I'm pregnant!"  
"What!?" The same cheesy grin was now dripping from Serenity's face. "Yay for Mina-san!"  
Reenie grinned.   
"I heard about the battle Chibi-Usa... Good work." Minako smiled.  
"Thankies Mina-chan."  
"Do the others know Mina!?"  
Minako nodded and grinned. "I saved you for last because I knew you'd be the most excited."  
"We have to call Trinity, right now!" exclaimed Serenity.  
Minako nodded, and pushed the flash button that would allow her to call three way.  
***  
"Empress Trinity, there is a call for you on line three."  
"Transfer it here," Trinity sighed.  
A minute later, the televiewer rose from the floor.  
"Minako? Serenity?" Trinity was confused.  
"Guess what, guess what, guess what!?" they both squealed at once.  
"Huh?"  
"GUESS!!!"  
"I can't..."  
Serenity couldn't hold it in anymore. "Mina's pregnant!" she screamed happily.  
Trinity smiled. "Congratuatlions."  
"Way to go Mina!" Lance grinned.  
"How far are you along?"  
"Six months." Minako was smiling from ear to ear.  
"If only... My child was here..." Trinity looked out the window.  
Lance sighed.  
"Huh? What happened?"  
"Destiny... She went into the woods this morning and didn't come home... Bliss appeared and said she would be back by Apollo..."  
Reenie's face popped up on the screen. "What!? Dessy's gone!?"  
Endymion glanced at some charts. "And... It is Kokuki right now?"  
Trinity nodded.  
"There was an attack on Crystal Tokyo today."  
"What!?"  
"A youma attacked. Reenie and the asteroids were able to destroy it."  
Reenie smiled.  
Trinity nodded at Reenie. "Good job."  
"Thanks."  
"Do you think that Dessy's disappearance has anything to do with the attack on Tokyo?"  
"I... I don't know Mina. I hope not... I just want my baby girl back, safe and unharmed... I love her so much Serenity. She is heir to my throne."  
Serenity nodded. "I would feel the same way if anything happened to Reenie... But she'll be returned by Apollo right? That's just two Earth days and Bliss wouldn't tell you a falsehood..."  
Trinity wasn't listening. She didn't even notice Lance's comforting hand on her shoulder. All she could do was look out the window, at the bright Kokuki, shining in the sky, hoping and waiting... And praying...  
  
I stand by my window,  
Wishing you'd come home to me.  
The hours go by like days,  
But they mean nothing to me.  
  
Time seems to stop,  
When you're not around.  
Things just pass me by,  
Wondering if you're safe and sound.  
  
Sweet child of mine,  
Please come home.  
Without you here,  
I feel so alone.  
  
(spoken)  
My world is cold, when you're gone.  
I need the warmth of your smile.  
Destiny... Please come home.  
Sweet child of mine.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Voltron, or The Last Unicorn. Any character in here not created by professional manga or anime artists such as Destiny, Trinity, or Dallas belong to me. If you have any questions as to who is mine and who is not, please e-mail me. If I find you using my characters or characters created by my friends without my permission or theirs, and you don't have a dang good excuse, you will have to undergo NATIVE AMERICAN ANT TORTURE!!! HEHE!! *evil grin vanishes* buh byez for now minna-chan. 


	3. In God's Hands: Return of the Inferno Pr...

In God's Hands: Return of the Inferno Prince  
  
Dessy awoke, stretching her arms.  
She noticed her ankle didn't hurt as much anymore. But the rest of her body still hurt.  
"You've awoken, princess child."  
She looked over, to see the raven-haired man leaning back in a chair, smiling at her.   
"Did you sleep well?"  
She nodded. "Did you really stay with me the whole night like you said you would?"  
"Indeed I did. I don't break promises."  
She turned over on her side, resting her head in her hand. "What was it like being a Hell Keeper?"  
He shook his head. "Must you make me recall that..."  
"Please tell me! I love stories... I know what it was like being on the good side... What was it like on your side? How did you meet my mother?"  
"I met her long ago little cherry blossom... I first became aware of her existence when she was about your age."  
"Back... Back in the Silver Millennium?"  
He nodded. "She was a queer little thing. So different from your grandmother... Your grandmother had a commanding presence... Very stern, powerful... But not your mother. She was gentle, delicate... Just like you my dear. She wore a purple dress, with silver pearls, and a silver bow..."  
"Like mine?" she asked.  
"I guess so. She had the longest hair... Your hair would be very long too, if you had let it grow. I can tell, by those two thin strips that hang down."  
"I just let most of it stay shorter, like this..."  
"It gives you a pretty look... I could not imagine you any other way. But her hair... It was made of golden threads, I swear it... Her skin was just... A little less pale then yours. And smooth as silk, like yours. Her eyes, as green as the forests, with some blue mixed in... They captured me. And finally, it was her kindred personality that got me to fall for her."  
"So... You really loved my mother? It wasn't just evil lust?"  
"It could have been... More then likely was... A bit of lust. But yes... I loved your mother. A part of me always will."  
"Well... You can see her again, and you can become friends!"  
He shook his head. "That would not work Destiny. Your mother hates me, nothing can change that."  
"That's not so! My mom is a very forgiving person!"  
He didn't answer, and removed the bandage from her ankle. "Let's see if you can walk on this." He lifted her off of the bed and put her down, keeping an arm around her, to support her.  
"Try to walk."  
Her lip quivered. "It hurts."  
"Try."  
She sighed and took a step forward, only to almost fall, if Dallas hadn't been there to support her.  
He shook his head and set her back down.  
"Are you gonna take me home tonight like you promised?"  
He shook his head. "No way I can take you back tonight."  
"But you promised!"  
He looked outside. "Little one, what moon is it tonight?"  
"Kokuki of course."  
"And what will it be tomorrow night?"  
"Paradicius."  
"Would you rather be taken home in the night, or in the day?"  
"I would much prefer the day... But that's about a day and a half away!"  
"But what if an animal came and bit me? Then how would we get there? We can't see out there anyways. And I'd have to carry you. And we're quite a ways away from the palace dear girl."  
"Well then... What are we gonna do for the next thirty-seven hours?"  
"Eating and sleeping are two of the necessary activities that we must perform," joked Dallas.  
"Well what about the rest of the time? You gonna hit me again?" She smiled, thinking that funny.  
That hurt him a bit, but fought the emotional pain back, knowing she meant no harm. "No dear, I'm not going to hit you."  
"I was kidding..."  
"I know..."  
They both sighed, wondering exactly how long they would have to live together.  
***  
Trinity and Lance were still frantic.  
Chi-Chi and Jay had learned by this time what had happened with their sister.  
But at least Jay wasn't very worried.  
"Mom, Dad, you should try to relax. Bliss said she'd be back by Apollo, right?"  
Lance was very close to punching his son, as he was sick of hearing about how 'Bliss said this was going to happen and so she'll be alright.'  
"Announcing King Keith and Queen Allura Kogane of Arus, and their children," a voice boomed over the intercom.  
Trinity and Lance perked up a little at the thought of seeing their old friends and siblings.  
Jay however was not at all happy at the thought of having to see Darrot.  
Allura wore a dress of pink with empress sleeves. The dress itself was lined in gold. The dress no longer had a high neckline but more of a peek-a-boo neckline She wore satin slipper like shoes, as she was already pretty tall. Thick golden hair fell to her waist. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue with long thick lashes. Her skin was pale, but nowhere near as white as Destiny's. Her features were small and delicate. This was Queen Allura Giovanna Kogane of the planet Arus.  
The man by her side had quite the muscular build, with unruly black locks and big chocolate brown eyes. He was dressed in military uniform. This was King Keith Britton Kogane, Allura's husband.  
There were three children behind him. Well, not exactly "children." They all looked about sixteen.   
The eldest of the three was indeed sixteen. He had jet-black hair that spiked upward in the front, but was well gelled down in the back. His eyes were an amber color. His skin was well tanned, mainly from many hours of intense training with his father.  
"If it weren't for the big amber eyes, you'd think he was Spanish, or Caribbean."  
His lips were curved into a frown, and his arms were crossed, eyes downcast, deep in thoughts of his own. This was Prince Darrot Allen Kogane.  
One of the girls was also sixteen. She had low-lighted blonde hair that fell a bit past her waist. Her large eyes were a beautiful emerald green. Her skin was also well tanned, but she was nowhere near as dark as Darrot. Her smile was bright and vivacious. This was Princess Victoria Abigail Kogane.  
The other, the youngest, was also sixteen. She had beautiful dark brown tresses that streamed down her back in a fountain of chocolate. Her skin was the golden color of honey. She had big deep soft brown eyes, much like her father's. Her lips were brought into a sad pout. Her small hands were clasped tightly in front of her. This was Princess Calandra Eleanor Kogane.  
These three were the royal triplets of the planet Arus, children of Keith and Allura.  
"We heard about Destiny Lance," said Keith. "We decided to come by to see if you were okay."  
Lance wasn't listening. His face was buried in his hands.  
"He sure doesn't look alright," Darrot said in a voice barely intelligible.  
"Well would you be if your daughter was missing?" shot Victoria back at him in an angry whisper.  
"I ain't alright either... I think we're all upset about Destiny's disappearance."  
"All I want to know is," said Lance quietly, "is where she is... If someone took her... Who... And why..."  
"That would be easy to figure out," said Victoria. "It's probably just some nut ball wanting to take over the Crystal Galaxy... What better way to do it than hold the heir to the throne captive?"  
Darrot glared at Victoria. "Hold your tongue."  
Calandra couldn't bring herself to say anything.  
"Trinity," said Allura gently. "Where was Dessy last?"  
"The Night Forest," Trinity answered. "She went there to look for Moonie."  
"Has anyone seen Moonie?"  
Nobody had.  
"This is ridiculous," said Keith. "If there really was someone holding her prisoner, word would have gotten out of it by now... Evil beings aren't the best at keeping secrets. They like to brag about their latest find... The Star Princess would be a great prize."  
"Maybe she found Moonie," said Calandra, "but maybe Moonie got hurt... And Dessy didn't want to leave her."  
"Well... There's no evident danger," said Trinity. "The Diamond was glowing last night. But I called upon its visions and all it showed was Dessy running through the woods in a little faerie outfit. She didn't seem to be in any trouble. But the Diamond kept glowing... Until after awhile... It stopped."  
Darrot's face grew grim. "Does the Violet Diamond stop glowing when the endangered person dies?"  
That did it for Lance. He passed out there on the sofa.  
Trinity sat down beside the unconscious warrior and put her arm around him and laid his head on her shoulder.   
"Nice going Darry," Victoria muttered.  
"It's a possibility," said Darrot.  
"No," said Trinity. "The Diamond would still glow if she had died, especially if she had died. She has a bond with the Diamond too. Not very strong yet, but, still a bond."  
"Scratch that then," said Victoria in relief.  
"And Darrot," said Keith, "what have I told you about causing panic and hysteria?"  
"I didn't cause panic and hysteria. You said not to hide things like that from someone. And he only passed out."  
Keith shook his head. "You still have much to learn..."  
"There must have been some kind of danger in her running about the forest that wasn't really able to be seen by the eye," said Allura. "Like a hidden variable."  
"Well according to the Diamond, she's safe," said Trinity. "No evil force, or any force for that matter, can evade the Diamond's sensitive feeling for tracking danger."  
"I hope so Trin..."  
"There is no way," interrupted Trinity. "No way at all."  
  
***  
Amalthea wandered through the woods. Of course she, the guardian of the sacred forest, had heard of Dessy's disappearance.   
And she was making it her business to find her.  
Amalthea concentrated hard, trying to gather up any sense of where the little sprite had last been.  
"Where are you faerie princess... Fine day to run off..."  
Her hooves treaded lightly on the fertile soil, as she tried to pick up Dessy's sense, or scent, whichever came easier.  
"She's got to be somewhere in the Night Forest... Surely I would have felt something if something bad had happened... Not that it isn't bad enough that the princess of Crystillia is gone..."  
Her silver mane fluttered in the light breeze that swept through the night air. Her horn glistened like a gleaming white pearl seashell. Her neck was long and slender, her small head perched on top.  
"She has to be somewhere on the planet. I would have felt it."  
She took off into a gallop, desperate to find her princess. Her whinnies of worry could be heard as far as the human ear could hear.   
Suddenly, she smelt something. "Destiny?"   
It was. She recognized the scent of the girl against a birch tree.  
Amalthea carefully began to sniff out Dessy's trail, and follow it. She knew she may be Dessy's only way home, and that the king and queen would lose their minds, if Dessy did not return soon.  
***  
Dallas sat quietly in his chair, reading a book in some forgotten ancient language.  
"You never did tell me what it was like being a Hell Keeper."  
Dallas sighed and set his book down in his lap. "Why are you so eager to know?"  
"As I said earlier, I love stories."  
"My life is not a story dear girl. It is a tragedy."  
"Tragedies are stories too."  
He laughed lightly. "Okay, okay... If you must know..." He took a deep breath. "My mother's name was..."  
"Nerachnia!"  
He nodded. "I didn't really have a father to speak of. If I did, I never knew of him. I was a very lonely child. I was taught by those around me that things like love and friendship weren't important parts of life, if they were parts of life at all. My mother was my only family. I was close to no one. I lived a sad pitiful life, being drenched in evil and darkness for a lot it. I was often alone, and when I wasn't, I was training, so I would someday be able to take over the clan whenever my mother passed on. Then one day... I heard of an upcoming attack my mother was plotting... Against your mother's family. Destiny Marguerite was queen at the time. Your mother was the Star Princess... But she was not yet officially crowned... I escaped to Harmonia one day... I thought it so beautiful compared to the barren land of the Hell Keepers. And there... In a golden meadow... I saw your mother. She was a little thing... But so beautiful... I had to go to her..."  
"Golden meadow? Sundance Field?"  
"If that's what you call it..."  
She nodded.  
"I was about eighteen... Your mother was thirteen, your same age."  
"But you were so old, and was so young..."  
"Where I came from, those things didn't matter. She did not know who I was... Though I knew very well who she was. I didn't care if she was who Nerachnia said was the enemy... I became... Friends with her..."  
"Does she know?"  
"I never found out. I never brought it up to her. But then the time came when she died... That's when I just totally lose any sense of good in me. I was so horrified with seeing her die in that battle, that I threw it all away... And dedicated my life to bringing her back. Of course I found her... But my gentleness, and my feelings of good were gone. But my love wasn't. But without good without inside me, my love appeared to be nothing but lust. And eventually... I went crazy. I almost killed her. And they ended up blowing my family into oblivion. My life was nothing but sadness, loneliness, and evil."  
Dessy was silent.  
"The evil is gone... But the loneliness and sadness will forever remain a part of me."  
Dessy glanced outside.   
Paradicius, beautiful and bright, now shone in the sky.  
***  
Keith, Allura, and Darrot had returned to Arus.  
Victoria and Calandra had insisted on staying, in case Destiny were to come home early.  
Lance was asleep, sprawled out on the sofa across from them, where he had passed out earlier.   
Trinity sat by him, quiet as a mouse.  
Calandra broke the painful silence. "Aunt Trinity... Is... Is Uncle Lance alright?"  
Trinity nodded slowly. "He'll be fine. Darrot just gave him a fright."  
"Where's Chi-Chi?"  
"Out playing at this hour I suppose."  
"Does she know?"  
"She knows as much as people have told her... Which really isn't much. She only knows that Dessy is gone..."  
Victoria sighed.  
Calandra looked at the floor, twiddling her thumbs.  
"According to Bliss's prophecy, she'll be home soon. Don't worry."  
Trinity shook her head, and gently stroked Lance's hair. She kept doing this for awhile.  
The two Arusian twins got up and sighed. They left her there alone with her husband, to find something to do elsewhere.  
The second half of the night soon descended upon Harmonia.  
"In twelve hours... It will be Apollo... Destiny will come home..."  
Chi-Chi came springing in, covered in dirt. "I was playing with Jay. We had a mud fest!"  
Trinity didn't respond.  
"Mommy?"  
"Chi-Chi... Leave me..."  
Chi-Chi, remembering how her mother had told her to leave during Sol, made an angry face. "You never want to be around me anymore! You hate me, I know you do! You like Destiny better then me! Ever since she left, all you've been doing is sitting around crying about her! It's always her! If you didn't like me, then why did you make me in the first place!?"  
With that, Trinity burst into tears and wails, burying her face into the sofa cushion.  
Chi-Chi felt no sympathy for her mother at the moment. "Maybe I should just leave like you told me, except I'll never come back! I'll go and find a place where everyone will love me and where no one will tell me what to do!"  
Trinity just sobbed harder, already hurt by her eldest daughter's disappearance, and now Chi-Chi's harsh words.  
"Goodbye forever mommy!" Chi-Chi ran out of the room, almost in tears herself.   
She ran behind a corner, and looked back into the open door, where her mother lay crumpled on the floor, spilling her tears onto the burgundy carpet. "I... I love you..." She quietly transformed into Sailor Paradicius, and sped out to the outside, where she intended to disappear into the forest like her sister had done.   
***  
Destiny was tiring. Twelve hours of doing nothing but laying in bed bored her, and being bored is often likely to tire a person out.  
"Tired, little one?"  
She looked to the side.  
Dallas had suddenly got up and left abruptly hours ago, after his discussion about his previous life. He had just now come back.  
"Where did you go?"  
He shrugged. "Does it matter?"  
She sighed, and buried herself under the covers.  
"I am sorry if I upset you star princess." He winced at those words.   
He could recognize the shape of a shaking head under the blanket. He sat down and pulled the covers off of her. "Why are you hiding from me?"  
She shrugged.  
Dallas pulled the young girl into a hug. "If I can help it child, I'll protect you forever, just like I did the last few days."  
She wondered why he just said that out of the blue.   
He sensed her question and smiled. "I look at you, and see your mother. I so badly wanted to be your mother's knight in shining armor. But... That never happened, because I wasn't pure enough at the time to possibly be able to serve her and protect her. And now I have another chance to protect her, through you... I can be your friend, like I always wanted to be hers."   
Her own eyes were tearing up at his words. "You really did love her."  
"I did. And now I will make up for hurting her by being your protector."  
"Does that mean you'll come back with me to the palace and see my mother!?" She smiled.  
"I don't know... I cannot promise you that."  
"But you can't do anything else for me now, unless you see her! She knows everyone I spend time with. She would find out about you very quickly!"  
"Perhaps that is so. I will have to think about it... Now, Destiny, it is bedtime. I'm taking you home, come Apollo. You need your rest."  
"But I won't possibly be able to walk!"  
"Maybe. But then I need my rest, so that I may carry you. Go to sleep now." He kissed her forehead.  
She snuggled under the covers with a tranquility she had not had last time she had fallen asleep. She quickly fell asleep, filled with dreams of her family, friends, and her dark haired saviour, who would tomorrow take her home.  
Dallas couldn't bring himself to leave. He sunk down into a chair and watched the sleeping girl, eyes filling with tears, knowing this small child might've been his daughter, if only fate would have allowed.  
Outside, an individual watched, gentle eyes focused on both the sleeping princess and the weeping man, who she immediately recognized. She forgot her intentions to retrieve the girl, and laid down nearby, planning to confront them in the morning  
***  
The church towers chimed loudly.  
Trinity sprang upwards in bed  
Lance was already up, staring out the window in his baby blue pajamas.  
"Lance..."  
He looked over his shoulder. "Good morning sweets."  
"Are you waiting for her?"  
He nodded.   
Victoria waltzed in, smiling, even though her hair was flying all over the place. "Good morning guys."  
Lance hugged his niece. "Have a nice sleep?"  
She nodded. "I'm glad to see the sun shining again."  
"It'll be shining for a long time Vicki," said Trinity.  
"Any sign of her yet?"  
Lance shook his head. "Nothing so far."  
"Did mom or dad call?"  
Lance shook his head again. "Um, Trin, try and call on Bliss."  
"Why?"  
"I want to know exactly when we should be expecting her."  
"The Diamond's downstairs... I don't want to go all the way down there... And it's not respectable for a queen to be tramping about her palace looking like an angry housewife like I do right now," she said, glancing at herself in a mirror.  
"Vicki... Could you run downstairs and grab the Diamond for your aunt?"  
"Will they let me Unc? That room is heavily guarded. For all they know, I'm some disguised spy."  
Lance groaned, knowing she was right. "Fine... I'll go. You watch Vick."  
Victoria took Lance's place on the window seat.  
Lance sleepily trudged off.  
He returned a few minutes later, with the Diamond clasped in his hand. He tossed it to Trinity.  
Trinity pressed on the jewel meant to call on Bliss.  
But Bliss did not come.  
"Dammit! Bliss, where are you!?"  
"Try one of the others auntie," suggested Victoria, who had not taken her gaze from the window.  
She sighed, pressing on the jewel that would summon Faith.  
A slender, delicate woman appeared before her. She had long, straight lavendar hair that fell to the small of her back. Bangs fell over her face, but parted enough to see the turquoise jewels that were her eyes. A band of amethyst circled her head, and long strings of pearls came from the sides of her glittering headpiece. Her lips were red as a rose, and her skin almost white. She wore a light purple dress, dotted with seed pearls. On her finger, she boasted a tanzanite ring. This was the Peace Keeper, Faith.  
"Yes, Trinity-sama?" asked Faith in a gentle voice.  
"Where is Bliss?"  
"Bliss will not appear to you Trinity-sama."  
"I want to know when my daughter will be home."  
"I do believe Bliss told you that."  
"She isn't home."  
"She did not say that she would return at the dawning of Apollo. She said she would be back within Apollo."  
Trinity sighed a frusterated sigh.  
"Is that all you wanted to know, Star Empress?"  
"Yes," Trinity grumbled.  
"I will be going then. We demi goddesses have things we must do."  
"Of course."  
With that, Faith disappeared.  
Trinity held back the urge to throw the Diamond out the window.  
Lance and Victoria sighed, and kept watching out the window for any sign of Destiny.  
***  
Destiny awoke for the second time in Dallas's little cottage.  
Dallas was lying in his chair, legs draped over the arm.   
She slid out of bed, and winced when her feet touched the cold, hard floor. She limped over to him, the floor creaking with her every step.  
"Dallas, wake up!" she hissed, trying to be quiet.  
"Hmm?" Dallas opened one eye. "Oh... Good morning m'lady."  
"We have to get going soon!"  
He sighed and nodded. "Hold on... Give me some time to get ready."  
With that, the door flew open.  
Dallas grabbed the girl close to him, afraid that someone may be trying to break in, to harm her.  
"It is alright, prince of Hellions. I am not here to harm you, and I am especially not here to harm the faerie princess. I am here to retrieve her, and bring her home."  
There in a doorway, stood a woman. She had long white hair that fell to her waist, and skin almost as light as her hair. Her eyes were a deep, deep sapphire blue. They were eyes that held much pain and sadness. She wore an amethyst colored dress that fell to her feet. A pinkish mark of a star was on her forehead. This was the Lady Amalthea.  
:) "For a pic of this woman, go here." http://moskva-gw.cccpnet.gov.ussr.net/unicorns/movies/tlu/4.jpg  
"Who are you?" Dallas asked, his voice trembling.  
"I am the unicorn of the Night Forest," she answered calmly.  
Dallas had to breathe very slowly and deeply to keep himself from bursting into laughter. "You don't look at all like a unicorn to me."  
Destiny finally understood what was going on. "Moonie!" she cried out happily.  
"Destiny, do you know this woman?" asked Dallas.  
Dessy broke free of Dallas and ran into Moonie's waiting arms.  
Dallas rose, and gasped. "I know you now!"   
Amalthea smiled. "I am glad you do. Now do tell, Dallas, how did you come across Dessy?"  
"I found her bleeding on the ground. A creature had bitten her."  
"And why didn't you return her home?"  
"There was no way I could have navigated myself through the forest in the dark, Moon Dancer."  
"My name is Amalthea," she answered cooly. "Now what are you doing on Harmonia?"  
"I've been here for the past fifteen years."  
Amalthea frowned.   
"An old medicine man saved him Moonie and made him good. He isn't bad anymore."  
"I'll be the judge of that. Later. Come Destiny... We're going home."  
"He has to come with us Moonie!"  
"No Destiny."  
Dallas scowled at the white lady. "The princess has asked me to accompany her. If that is her wish, I will do so."  
"You've brainwashed her somehow."  
"No Moonie! He's been good to me! He saved me from dying, and he's taken care of me!"  
Amalthea sighed. "Dallas, she can never trust you as such! What have you done to her!?"  
"It was not I. It was the princess's heart that forgave me for what I did. Will you not do the same, unicorn?"  
"Never," she hissed.  
Dallas growled.  
Amalthea closed her eyes and transformed herself into the beautiful unicorn that she truly was. "Onto my back Dessy."  
Destiny obediently climbed onto Amalthea's back. "Please, please Moonie. Let him come back with us."  
Amalthea whinnied in annoyance. "Fine! But I swear... If you try anything that I deem wrong, you will be impaled on this!" She pointed her horn at Dallas.  
Dallas nodded. "I completely understand, guardian of the forest."  
"Keep up with me if you can, mighty hellion!" The unicorn took off running.  
Dallas smirked and ran after them, determined not to lose the star princess once more.  
***  
It had been hours since Trinity had called upon Faith.  
Calandra had joined Lance and Victoria at the window.  
Chi-Chi's disappearance had not been noticed.  
"It is nearing the end of the first half of Apollo," Lance said quietly.  
Calandra nodded and sighed.  
Victoria saw something move, but the sun blocked her vision. She pressed her face against the window, squinting against the light. She grinned. "Look! It's Moonie! And look who's riding her!"  
Trinity flew at the window, eyes widened and teared with joy, as she saw her daughter clinging tightly to Amalthea's neck as she ran. "Destiny!" she cried allowed.  
They all rushed downstairs, and out one of the back ways, so they could wait for the two.  
In no time at all, Amalthea and Destiny had arrived, gleaming in the sunlight in front of them.  
Trinity and Lance ran to their daughter and brought her into their arms, holding her close and crying.  
Nearby, a sandy haired girl, in her soldier uniform watched sadly. "I wonder if they'd ever be so happy to see me... If I came back now."  
Suddenly, out of the forest came another figure.  
Amalthea stayed silent.  
Trinity looked up and gasped in shock. "No... It can't be..."  
Amalthea glared at the man, and ran in front of Trinity and her daughter.  
"Des- Trinity," Dallas corrected himself. "I... I mean you no harm."  
"Stay back!" Trinity yelled, pulling her daughter close.  
"Momma... It's okay. He's good."  
Lance paid no mind to Destiny's words. He drew his sword and held it offensively at Dallas.  
"He saved me! I got bit, while out in the woods, and he saved me!"  
"Lance, stand down!" Trinity cried.  
Lance backed down, but his eyes did not empty out their hatred.  
Amalthea still stood between Dallas and the two women of the stars, keeping them as far apart as she could.  
"Tell me what happened darling," Trinity told her child.  
"Well, I went to go look for Moonie, like I told you I would. But when I got in the woods, something really weird happened. I got really energetic and I started running and I just couldn't stop. I didn't stop until I tripped over a log, and that was after Kokuki had risen. I hurt so much, but I knew I had to go home. I started off to look for a place to go when I got bit by something. And then he came and took my into his house and helped me and took care of me."  
Trinity herself knew that Dessy, no matter what, would never lie to defend evil. "Was this the way of it Dallas!?" she shot at him.  
He nodded solemnly. "My lady, I am not the man you used to know."  
"Is this some sick way of getting to me!?" she hissed.  
"Of course not. I had no desire to come here, until begged to by your daughter. I wish nothing but to protect her, to make up for what I had done to her in the past. And to you."  
"And to the rest of Crystillia!" she spat.  
"No. That was all my mother's doing. I was only interested in you. Not the Diamond, not Harmonia, not Crystillia, only you. I loved you, queen. But I can never do so again, even though I have rid myself of evil..."  
"No." She shook her head. "You have not. How did you survive!?"  
"You did not kill me. You injured me. I was rescued by an old man who taught me right from wrong, and showed me things I should have been shown long ago. I am good now Trinity."  
"There is still evil in you. As long as that mark is on your head, you still have a chance of losing all these wonderful things you say this man taught you. It would take powerful healing to rid you of evil."  
"Then please, empress." He knelt before her. "Heal me. I know you have the power. Heal me, please."  
She looked into an eyes and saw a sincerity in them.  
^^You really want this, don't you Dallas?^^  
^I do... I really do. Please Destiny... Trinity... Heal me. Please... Princess. Only you can save me now.^  
  
Baby, please try, to forgive me.  
Stay here, don't put out the glow.  
Hold me now, don't bother, if every moment it makes me weaker.  
You can save me, from the man that I've become.  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done,  
I was tryin' to be someone,  
To play my part, kept you in the dark.  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
  
The Diamond involuntarily rose above Trinity.  
  
Send in this beautiful loneliness, that's tragical,  
So help me, I can't win this war.  
Touch me now, don't bother, if every second it makes me weaker.  
You can save me, from the man that I've become.  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done,  
I was tryin' to be someone,  
To play my part, kept you in the dark.  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
  
The Diamond cast a glow over Dallas.   
Without him knowing it, he was levitated into the air.  
The others watched intently.  
  
I'm here with my confession.  
Got nothing to hide no more.  
I don't know where to start.  
But let me show you the shape of my heart.  
  
I'm lookin' back on the things I've done.  
I never wanna play the same old part.  
I'll keep you in the dark.  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
  
They saw Dallas shrink a bit. His features grew younger. His eyes were no longer dull and full of pain, but big and bright. The mark of the flame on his forehead shattered, and disappeared.  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done,  
I was tryin' to be someone.  
I played my part, kept you in the dark.  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done,  
I was tryin' to be someone.  
I played my party, kept you in the dark.  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.  
  
Show you the shape, of my heart...  
  
Dallas, no longer near forty years old, now a teenage boy, lay at their feet, eyes shut in blissful slumber.  
"Trinity... What happened?"  
"I... I don't know. I just don't know." Trinity bowed her head in confusion.  
Amalthea walked stealthily over to the unconscious Dallas. "He is asleep."  
Lance reluctantly picked Dallas up. "Let's take him inside."  
They all silently walked back inside, Dallas in Lance's arms, Destiny holding her mother's hand, Victoria and Calandra walking with their heads bowed, Amalthea, now in human form, staring straight ahead.  
Lance lay him down in one of the guest rooms. "He will do well here for now. I'll have them place guards here." He looked to Victoria, Calandra, and Destiny. "You three, go into Dessy's room or something. Don't come anywhere near here."  
They nodded obediently.  
Victoria and Calandra started to walk away, trying to drag Dessy with them.  
Dessy lingered a bit, before her father gave her a warning glance, and she quickly followed her cousins.  
"Usagi will never believe this," muttered Trinity.  
"My dear," said Amalthea, "I am thousands of years old, and I'm not even sure if I believe it. We'll have to wait and see what happens."  
"Only God knows," said Lance, looking down at the sleeping boy. "Only God knows."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, Sailor Moon, Voltron, TLU, or any of that stuff. I also do not own the song The Shape of My Heart, by the Backstreet Boys. I do own all other characters and stuff and if you are confused about who is mine and who is not, email me. What will happen to you if you take my characters without my permission and don't have a very good excuse? Do the words red-hot pokers mean anything to you?   
Anyway, hey to Selenity-chan, Gemini, Vicki, Reenie, and all my other friends and family this is dedicated to. Farewell for now minna-chan. ^.~  
p.s. I am NOT a backstreet boys fan... Really I'm not. I just thought the words fit the situation. Just so you know, those are Dallas's emotions, not Trinity's, as if you couldn't tell. Hehe. Ja ne.  



	4. In God's Hands: Revelation of the Flame

In God's Hands: Revelation of the Flame  
  
Close your eyes.  
Give me your hand.  
  
Dallas awoke. He saw that he was in a bed. "Where am I... This isn't home..."  
"You're here!"  
"Huh?"  
"Shhh... I'm not supposed to be here." Dessy peeped out from behind a curtain.  
"Star Princess... What happened?"  
"You asked Momma to heal you. And then the Diamond did a really weird thing. It healed you without Mom telling it to. And then... Well, look at you! You're not an adult anymore!"  
"Wha!?" He glanced around, trying to find a mirror.  
"There." Dessy pointed a finger in the direction of the mirror.  
He turned.  
What he saw staring back at him was a young man, maybe eighteen years of age. He had eyes that were bigger and kinder then what they once were, slanting just a little bit. His skin was lightly tanned. His hair was straight, black as night, falling a little above his shoulders. And much to his delight, he no longer bore the mark of the Hell Keepers.  
  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?   
  
"Dessy... What happened..."  
"No one knows. Obviously, you've been healed. But we don't know why you got younger."  
He shook his head. "This is scaring me... Where am I?"  
"You're in the Harmonian palace."  
"It doesn't look how I remember it."  
"Of course not. You were only in it when Nerachnia had control over it, and it was all drab and dark."  
"What's this? What room am I in?"  
"One of the guest rooms of course."  
He sighed, still a bit confused.  
"Daddy brought you in here. They're all somewhere, trying to decide what should be done with you."  
"I hope they let me stay here... I don't think I could ever return to the forest now..."  
"Momma's in your favor! She'll let you stay, I know she will! This planet's matriarchal. She makes most of the decisions!"  
"Your mother's in my favor?"  
"She says you're a child now... And you've been completely healed. And that you were only a child when you did all of those things you did!"  
"May I ask you a question little one?"  
"Of course."  
"What became of my sister? Crystillian, my mother named her."  
"Um... I don't know. I never knew you even had a sister."  
"Her name was Crystillian... My mother named her after your empire, certain that she would rule it someday. But... Crystillian was not hers by blood."  
"What did she look like?"  
"She had long magenta hair and big blue eyes... She was about eleven when she disappeared."  
"I don't know... But I'll bet my mom would know! My mom would never kill a little child, so maybe she knows what happened. Come on!"  
Dallas rose out of bed.   
Dessy ran out of the room, motioning for Dallas to follow.  
"Where are we going?" he asked her.  
"To find my mother and father and the others."  
"Others?"  
"Like Auntie Ally, and Uncle Keith, and Uncle Mamoru, and Auntie Serenity."  
"I'm not sure if I want to see any of them..."  
"Please Dallas, we can find out what happened to your sister!"  
He sighed and trudged after her.  
Dessy reached the palace conference room where Trinity and the other adults were. She knocked.   
"Momma, can I come in?"  
Trinity called out an answer of approval.  
Dessy entered, leading Dallas by the hand.  
They all looked shocked.  
"Momma, Dallas wants to know what happened to his sister."  
"Sister?" asked Allura.  
"Yeah. He said she had pink hair, like a magenta and blue eyes, and she like eleven."  
Trinity closed her eyes, trying to remember.  
"I know who the little brat is!" yelled a voice from nowhere.  
A portal opened in the middle of the room. Out walked a man with black hair with blonde streaks, amused green eyes, and lips raised into a smirk. His skin was darkly tanned. His hair was spiked, but hung downward. He had no bangs. He wore a deep blue tank top, dotted with a medal, a patch, and two pendants. He had a spiked choker around his neck, and spiked bracelets on his upper arms. He wore baggy black jeans, and his boots, worn under the pants, reached the knee. They too were spiked. A black and red cape completed the outfit. His hands were shoved in his pockets. He bore the mark of Pluto on his head. This was Prince Maxorion Brad Meiou.  
"I know!" he said again. "Don't you remember Trin? Sierra... The brat who about wrecked my lab?"  
"Chibi Chibi!" gasped Allura, remembering the incident.  
Trinity nodded and smiled. "Sit down, Dallas, and allow me to explain."  
He did as he was told.  
"I met your sister years ago..." She smiled. "Fifteen years ago to be in fact. That was when me, Allura, and Queen Carmella of Glossiah had traveled to Harmonia to rescue my sister, and the boy who is now her husband. They were of course known as Claris and Pidge."  
Dallas remembered.  
  
Do you feel the the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
  
"After I um... Kicked you where it counts... I ran after stealing your keys, dodging your gunfire, and I ran to my room. And that is where I found your sister. We argued for awhile, her threatening to call for you, and I threatening to blow her head off if she didn't get out of my room. I suddenly realized that she was not born evil. I saw it in her eyes. Therefore, I used my Diamond to heal her as I had healed you. And amazingly enough, it had the same effect. It took about eight or nine years off of her. I renamed her Sierra, intending to take her away, and have Max raise her to take the place of Setsuna who was at the time dead. It was soon discovered however, that Sierra was a sailor scout. Sierra called herself Chibi Chibi, and so we soon forgot the name I had given her, and called her Chibi Chibi as well. She once escaped to Arus and triggered the final battle, between my family and yours. After Nerachnia had been destroyed, she used the time portal to travel to Earth, where she was found by Usagi here, and that is where she remained. She did many things, including help Usagi in the final battle against Chaos, the root of all evil in the universe. It was found out in that battle, that she was truly Neo Queen Serenity in disguise... Her future self."  
"So..." Dallas looked at Serenity. "You're my sister?"  
  
Or is this burning, an eternal flame?  
  
"I am not yet who Chibi Chibi came as. That is still a bit further into the future. But yes, I suppose you could call me your sister in a way."  
Dallas was a bit disappointed to learn of his sister's true origin.  
"Anyway Dallas," interrupted Lance, "we've been in here discussing the matter, on what is to be done with you. And we have come to a decision."  
Trinity rose. "We have decided that the decision is yours. You may either return to the Night Forest, or you may stay here, and protect Dessy, as you so desire to do."  
"I could never return to the forest after this m'lady. I will stay here with your daughter."  
"You realize what a responsibility that is, don't you?" Trinity winked at Lance.  
"I don't care. I want to make up in some way for all the terrible things I did, and the pain I caused for so many."  
She smiled. "So be it. Now, children..." She smirked, thinking it was funny to be able to call Dallas a child. "Go and find yourselves something to do."  
***  
Chi-Chi sat alone, kicking at the rocks at her feet.   
"Sometimes I wonder what purpose I have... I'm only Destiny's shadow. I'm a mere branch off of her tree. Sailor Paradicius... What is my place anyway? I'm the soldier of the princess moon... Big deal... The moon represents Destiny anyway, not me, so why should I care?" She tried to hold back tears.  
"Chi-Chi?" came a gentle voice from the trees.  
"Huh? Aunt Claris?"  
Out of the shadows stepped a soft looking woman with long black hair that reached her knees. Her skin was just as pale as her sisters. Her eyes were a light brown. She held her tiny hands before her. She was in a simple red sundress. She wore a crown of daisies around her head. This was Princess Clarissa Delores (what's Pidge's last name again? Please help me out!) of the planet Harmonia.  
"Aunt Claris?"  
Clarissa nodded and smiled. "You look upset Chi-Chi. What's wrong?"  
"I wish Destiny would die."  
"Delilah Marine Kurogane!" exclaimed Clarissa. "How can you say such a thing?!"  
"Mommy doesn't love me as much as she loves Destiny. The past few days, all she was doing was whining and crying over her being gone... And never took any notice of me at all. All she ever told me to do was leave her alone. It's not fair Aunt Claris. Just because she's the Star Princess, she gets all the attention and everything she wants."  
"Chi-Chi, that is not true. Do you have any idea what has been going on?"  
"She's been gone for a long time."  
"That's not all. She disappeared, and your mother didn't know where she was. And she came back, bringing someone with her."  
"That black haired man?"  
Clarissa nodded. "And you wouldn't remember who he was, you were only two. But he was once a very dangerous enemy."  
"Then why is Mommy letting him in with us?"  
"He seems to have changed. Your mother is going to give him another chance. The Diamond has healed him."  
"Did Grandma love Mommy anymore then she did you when you were little?"  
"Certainly not. She spent a bit more time with your mother, because of all the responsibilities she had to fulfill, but it didn't mean she loved her anymore then she did me."  
"Weren't you ever lonely?"  
"I was lonely a lot. I had no one to spend time with, not like I do now. As I'm sure your mother has told you, your grandma kept us in seclusion from the rest of the world, save business trips, and balls, and that sort of thing. We didn't have to chance to go places and see things like you do. And you have Jay to be with. And you get to fight with Dessy sometimes. Back when I was little, sailor soldiers were only heard of in the Milky Way. Both your grandma, and your great aunt Serenity lived by the old way. There was no way they were going to allow their daughters to fight. Your mother only became a sailor soldier when they were forced to send them into the future to be safe."  
Chi-Chi nodded.  
"Do you understand about your mother and Destiny now Chi-Chi?"  
She nodded again.  
Clarissa smiled. "Okay then. Now let's you and I go and get some lunch, okay?"  
Chi-Chi grinned and grabbed her aunt by the hand, and walked side by side with her back to the palace.  
***  
"What!?" gasped Reenie over the televiewer.  
Dessy nodded.   
"That's suicide!"  
"He's good now Reenie. You have to come meet him."  
"After what I heard he did to you and your mother? Hell no!"  
"Please Reenie! Wanna talk to him?"  
Reenie shook her head.  
"Come on Reenie... At least come down here and meet him. He's a really nice person."  
"Evil is evil."  
"But remember all the enemies that turned good. Remember the Black Moon family you told me about? Tell me how many of them became good."  
Reenie sighed. "Demando, Sapphir, Prisma, Birdie, Avery..."  
"And then there was Galaxia, and Mnemosyne, and all of them! And your own sailor soldiers were evil once too!"  
"But they were under Neherenia's influence!"  
"Well Dallas was under his mother's influence!"  
Reenie gave in. "Fine... But if he tries anything, he'll come to know the Sea of Serenity quite well!"  
Dessy frowned.  
"I'll be there soon Dessy."  
Dessy nodded and hung up the televiewer.  
Dallas groaned.   
"Don't worry Dallas. Maybe she'll fall in love with you."  
"Please don't say that! I've already loved a star... Heaven help me if I fall for a moon child."  
  
I believe it's meant to be.  
I watched you when you were sleeping.  
  
She laughed. "Reenie will be coming by means of the beaming system."  
"I thought Zarok broke that in that battle with your mother."  
"You think my mom and dad would just leave such an important piece of technology in the scrap heap?"  
"I never had much use for it. Where would I have gone?"  
"It's quite useful to us children when we wanna travel from place to place without use of shuttle or ship."  
He nodded.  
"She should be here soon."  
And indeed she was. She came out of the transporter, armed with bullet straps, laser guns, and an uzi.   
She looked ready to go to war.  
She looked around cautiously, finger on the trigger.   
"You know Reenie, this really isn't nessessary..."  
Reenie turned quickly, and saw her cousin and the raven haired man.   
"Eep!" she yelped in surprise.  
Her finger moved, and the trigger was pulled.  
"Shit!" cried Dallas.  
Suddenly, he disappeared. He reappeared in front of the blast that was close to hitting a wall. He glowed a strange white light.   
As if my magic, he absorbed the blast, and made it disappear altogether.  
He did this all in just a few seconds.  
"Wha... Dallas, how did you do that?"  
"I don't know... It's like the power I had a long time ago... But it's white magic now, instead of black."  
"That is because you've been purified Dallas."  
"Huh?" Dallas looked behind him.  
There stood Serenity, silver hair glistening in the sunlight.  
"Crystillian-" he started to say.  
"Please, call me Usagi, or Serenity at least. I've been called many things, but Crystillian is not a familiar name to me, save as an adjective to describe the residents of Crystillia."   
  
You belong with me.  
Do you feel the same?  
  
He nodded.  
"The Diamond purified you... Not only did it give you back your youth, but it gave you the ability to use white magic."  
"But will I be as powerful as I was before?"  
"I doubt it. You learned your powers through an evil source. You will have to relearn them through good."  
"But there are no people on Harmonia that can possibly know magic!"  
"You never know."  
"All sorcerers, magicians, and mages have names that are known by all. Nerachnia was by far one of the most powerful sorceresses in history."  
"There will always be one more powerful Dallas. And anyway... Evil never overpowers good."  
"I was once a sorcerer too..."  
"But you are not a sorcerer any longer. You are a mage."  
Dallas sighed.  
"If you want to be guardian of Dessy, then I suggest you begin training yourself."  
"Training myself!?"  
"If you wait around for someone to come teach you, then you'll never become powerful again  
He nodded sadly. "I'll try."  
"That's more like it. Now I have to return to... Ah, Reenie. You're here?"  
She nodded slowly.  
"What do you have all of that artillery for!?"  
"I'll explain later..."  
Serenity nodded, looking a little confused. She turned and walked gracefully away.  
"Reenie, that was completely un-nessessary!"  
"I was scared..."  
"There's nothing to be afraid of Small Serenity," said Dallas gently.  
"Please... Call me Reenie... Or Chibi-Usa. Either one will do."  
He bowed slightly. "Of course, Reenie."  
"See Reenie? He's not bad at all."  
"I suppose not..." She let her arsenal drop to the floor.  
Dallas held out his hand. "I am Dallas... Formerly known as prince of the Hellions.  
She shook his hand. "I am Serenity, daughter of Endymion." She smiled and lightly giggled.  
Dallas looked confused.  
"She often likes to introduce herself as they did long ago... I would say, I am Destiny, daughter of Lance."  
Dallas's eyes grew sad. "I would say that I am Dallas... Son of a man with no name."  
Dessy patted him on the back. "It'll be okay. You have a new life now."  
"Yeah," said Reenie. "And unlike most, you have the chance to live your life over again. A second chance that very few people ever get."  
He smiled at her. "Yes... I guess I have."  
"Oh Dessy, did your mom tell you?"  
"About what?"  
"About the monster that attacked Crystal Tokyo!"  
"There was a youma?"  
"It looked bad for awhile, but we were able to defeat it. There were a lot of people killed though, unfortunately... But I am now Sailor Moon. I will defend my home, and let no others die..."  
"Reenie, you're rambling."  
She giggled. "Sorry."  
"A... A youma?" asked Dallas. "A monster?"  
Reenie nodded. "An ugly thing it was. But it wasn't that hard to destroy, once we knew how."  
Dallas for some reason, shivered at the news of monsters reappearing.   
"Girls," he said slowly. "I think I'll go back to my room now."  
"Okay Dallas... We'll see you later done."  
"Yeah... Later..." Dallas disappeared.  
  
Am I only dreaming?  
  
"That was strange... He's a loner, isn't he Des?"  
"A bit of one. But he's really open around me."  
"That's because," said a voice, "you were kind to him."  
"Moonie?"  
Amalthea smiled down at Dessy. "How are you feeling?"  
"Well, I can't really run right now. My ankle still hurts a bit."  
"Would you like me to heal it?"  
"Not right now Moonie."  
Amalthea nodded and turned to Reenie. "How are you doing today moon child?"  
"Just fine, unicorn." Reenie smiled. "Just fine."  
"Anymore sightings of youmas?"  
Reenie shook her head.  
She nodded again. "I just thought I'd stop and say hello." She quickly walked away without a sound.  
"She's a strange one Des."  
"No... She's just led a sad life."  
***  
Dallas sat in his room, head in his hands. "No... It can't be... They're all dead. It has to be some sort of new enemy, or just some strange natural phenomena. I'm just being paranoid..." He curled up in his bed and pulled the covers around him.  
"But... Was Nightshade killed?" He shivered. "Did they destroy her? Oh God I hope so..."  
"Dallas?" asked a voice. "Is that your name?"  
He looked up.  
There he saw a small girl, with sandy blonde/brown hair. She wore it in four diamond shaped odangoes, two on each side, narrow strips handing down from each. Her eyes were green, like her mother's, but were unusually somber. Her skin was a bit darker then her sister's. She wore a simple red dress with a crimson bow around the waist. Her lips were brought up into a pout.  
"Yes... That is my name."  
She hopped onto his bed. "My name is Princess Delilah Marine Kurogane. But you can call me Chi-Chi I guess."  
"I am Dallas... That is all. Chi-Chi."  
"My Auntie Claris said I knew you once a long time ago."  
"Chi-Chi... A name I recognize. Destiny's sister, I presume?"  
"Yes... So you do know me."  
"No little one... I had many encounters with your mother, a few with your sister, but I saw you rarely. The only time I got a good look at you, was in the last battle between your family in mine."  
Chi-Chi sighed. "I don't care what Aunt Claris says... Destiny always seems to get to have all the fun. Well, I suppose that's the way it is... Her being the star princess and all..."  
Dallas shook his head. "From what I have heard, being the star princess isn't all sunshine and butterflies. Everyday, your sister has to live with the fact that she'll become queen of this planet, whether she likes it or not."  
"That's not true! Not if she doesn't accept the title at her coronation in two years!"  
Dallas shook his head again. "What girl, in their right minds, would turn down the throne to one of the most powerful empires in the universe?"  
"Destiny might."  
"No little one. Your sister has a lot of family pride, and self honor in her. Even if she detested the thought of being queen of anything... She wouldn't turn it down."  
"She has to get married before she gets to be queen..."  
"And I'm sure she'll find a wonderful man to marry..." Dallas stuttered on those words.  
  
Or is this burning, an eternal flame?  
  
"Well it's not fair! I'll never be a queen... I'll be a princess my whole life, just like Aunt Claris will. She said she will."  
"And why is that?"  
"Cause her husband's not of royal blood. And no matter what happens, she can never become queen of Harmonia, even if Trinity would die. Destiny would rule under supervision or something. Claris said if that happened, she would be urged to get married as soon as she could. And star princesses are known to marry young."  
"I see."  
"So I'll probably never be a queen."  
"What if you found a prince to marry?"  
"I'm too tom-boyish... No prince would ever want to marry me. They'd wanna marry my sister."  
"Don't be silly. Because, what if they were too young for your sister, and were just your age?"  
"Well... That's..."  
"Exactly the kind of man you want to look for, if you want to be a queen someday."  
She nodded reluctantly.  
"It seems to me as if you're just trying to create problems for yourself to gain pity."  
"I am not!"  
"You may not even know you're doing it. I did it a lot when I was young, and I didn't know I was doing it."  
"Well I'm not!"  
Dallas chuckled.   
"What's so funny!?" she demanded.  
"You're cute when you're mad."  
Chi-Chi grew red in the face, and stomped away, angry.  
Dallas couldn't help but laugh a little bit more.  
"Hey Dallas?"  
He once again turned his head to see Destiny standing in the doorway.  
"Yes?"  
"I heard your conversation with Chi-Chi."  
"Really now?"  
"She doesn't know half of what my life is!"  
"I tried explaining that to her. But she's a little spitfire... She stands her ground, even if she knows she's wrong. She acts much like I remember your father to."  
"Yes... Daddy always was a hot head."  
"Unlike your mother... Well, in ways."  
"Oh no, my mother is just as much of a hot head as my dad. She just doesn't blow her top over the same things he does. It's a bit easier for her to keep calm."  
"That I know. Where is Reenie?"  
"I left her in the garden. She was talking with Jay."  
"Jayson? You have a brother?"  
She nodded.  
Dallas thought hard, and recalled his conversation with Setsuna many years ago.   
"In her future, she marries Lance. She has three children, two girls, and one boy. The boy did not travel back with them, but the two girls are here in this dimension as we speak."   
"Yes... I remember an old aquaintance telling me about you having a brother. What did you say his name was again?"  
"Jay. Short for Jayson. Jayson Michael Kurogane."  
"How old is he?"  
"Fifteen."  
"I don't even know how old I am now... Seventeen, I suppose, since I became totally evil when I was eighteen... When I met your mother."  
"Don't tell mother that, or she'll blame herself for your straying."  
"For some reason Destiny, I don't love her anymore. Not that way, at least... I feel a different sort of love for her now... As one would feel for a sister, or a mother. I'm not in love with her like I once was."  
  
Say my name,  
Sun shines through the rain.  
  
"The Diamond must have fixed that. It must have known you may become evil again if it let you keep that love for her you had. It was what drove you to become evil in the first place. Plus the fact, that it would be quite inaproppiate for a young man such as yourself to be in love with a woman almost twice his age."  
"Maybe..."  
"Hey you two!"  
They both looked over their shoulders, to see Reenie, and a young boy with Trowa-like, light brown hair. He had micheivous green eyes, and an amused smirk. He wore baggy white pants of some strange material, and a red tank top. His complexion was fair, giving him a look that was too innocent for a man of his personality. This was Prince Jayson Michael Kurogane.  
"Come on love birds, out of the room!" He grinned, winking at Dessy.  
Dessy tackled him and proceeded to slap him.  
Reenie pulled Dessy off of Jay. "Calm down, he was only joking!"  
Dessy frowned down at Jay. "What do you want?"  
Jay hugged his sister. "Well baby sister, I've hardly seen you since you ran away the other day. I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing." He looked at Dallas. "So this is the guy who caused Crystillia all that trouble when mom and dad were our age."  
"My mother did that," Dallas growled, so far not very impressed with Jay.  
"Yeah, let's just blame it all on our parents... You didn't do a single thing," Jay said sarcastically.  
"Jay, you're being rude!" Dessy complained.  
"Well do excuse me," Jay said with even more sarcasm. "But it's also rude to come onto someone else's planet, enslave all its people, and try to force its princess into marriage, now isn't it?"  
Dallas glared at Jay. "You have no idea what happened... You weren't even there to see it."  
Jay laughed. "In the future, I was. But that's a different matter altogether." He looked out the window. "Vulcan will be rising soon."  
Dessy groaned. "It's always so hot when Vulcan's out..."  
"Too bad you weren't like Earth," said Reenie, "and had day for twelve hours, and night for twelve hours."  
"I've never been to Earth," said Dallas.  
"Well then you'll have to come visit sometime. I rule the planet Earth... Well, I will someday!" said Reenie proudly.  
Dallas shrugged.  
"You'll like it on Harmonia though," said Jay.  
"Jay, you make it sound like he just got here," said Dessy in an annoyed tone.  
"Well didn't he?"  
"He's been living here for the past fifteen years you dummy!"  
"Oh..."  
A small device on Reenie started beeping. "Oh my... I've gotta get home guys!" She hugged Dessy. "Bye Des. Bye Jay and Dallas!" She took off in the direction of Castle Control, where the beam system was.  
"She's nice," said Dallas. "A little strange though."  
"There's nothing strange about Reenie at all!" declared Dessy, stamping her foot.   
Dallas shrugged again. "I'm entitled to my own opinion aren't I?"  
Dessy glared at Dallas, and stalked off, hands shoved in pockets.  
"You'll have to get used to that... She's very close to Reenie. Hey, how about I show you around the place?"  
Dallas nodded. "Why not?"  
Jay grabbed Dallas's wrist, and started leading him around, showing him the different rooms.  
"And this here is my room... Uncle Keith used to sleep here when he was young. And I told him I'd like to have his room, because I really admire my Uncle Keith."  
Dallas sat down on the bed. "This was also my room, once?"  
"Huh?"  
"When Nerachnia had control of Crystillia, this was my room..." Dallas looked down. "I spent a lot of time in here... Drinking, daydreaming about your mother, thinking about other things..."  
"Oh..." Jay suddenly felt sorry for him.  
"But I'm a new man now... I don't love your mother anymore. I don't know if I'll ever be able to love anyone again..."  
"Aw, don't talk like that Dallas. I'm sure there's someone out there for you. No one else but us has to know who you formerly were. You're a new man, after all." He smirked.  
"I feel bad for upsetting your sister."  
"Don't worry about it. She's really sensitive, she'll get over it."  
He nodded.  
"You really should loosen up a bit."  
"You talk a lot."  
"Of course. I'm Lance Kurogane's son. Talking is as natural to me as breathing."  
"I don't have much to talk about."  
"If I had grown twenty or so years younger, I'd have a lot to talk about."  
"But you didn't. I did."  
"Do you feel any different?"  
"No... I don't. I only look different."  
Jay looked at his clock. "Damn, I gotta be gettin to bed. You wanna stay with me tonight?"  
"No thanks. I'll go back to my own room."  
"Whatever. Cya when Vulcan rises."  
"Goodnight." Dallas hurried off, glad to be getting away from the prince of Harmonia.  
He reached his room after a bit of roaming around. He advanced to go in.  
"Hey, wait!"  
He quickly turned, to stare into Dessy's eyes.  
  
Of all life so lonely,  
Come and ease the pain.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!? Don't sneak up on me!"  
She backed away, hurt by his words.  
"I'm sorry... But what do you want?"  
"I wanted to apologize for getting mad. But that's the way to upset me, is to talk that way about my family and friends. Reenie isn't strange."  
"Whatever. Goodnight." Dallas went into his room and shut the door.  
Dessy opened it. "You don't have one right to be mad at me at all!"  
"Who said I was mad?"  
"Never mind..." Dessy was getting annoyed. She made a move to exit.  
"Why are you leaving?"  
"Because you obviously don't want me here!"  
"I didn't say that."  
"It's time for you to get to bed Dessy," said a voice.  
Dessy looked over and saw her mother standing before them.  
"Get to bed now Dessy," ordered Trinity.  
Dessy sighed and ran off.  
  
I don't want to lose this feeling.  
  
"I heard your conversation with Jay. You don't feel different now... But you will eventually. The Diamond's effects will be stronger, and make you begin to act more like a young adult and less like a full grown one."  
Dallas sighed.  
Trinity sat down beside him. "This is a new beginning for you. It will be better for you to get the chance to grow up again. And learn things through different eyes. Among the good."  
"I wish I had a mother... Like Dessy does... And Reenie... And all of them..."  
"You have a sort of mother in me, and Serenity, and in the other adults. We'll help you grow."  
  
Say my name,  
Sun shines through the rain.  
  
Dallas hugged Trinity. "I'm afraid of this body... And these new feelings I'm getting..."  
"Don't be afraid of them. Embrace them..." She returned the hug.  
Dallas cried onto Trinity's shoulder, letting out more of the pain and sorrow he'd been keeping inside for many years.  
As the light of Apollo slowly grew dim, and faded away, Trinity kept an arm around Dallas as he cried, looking up, wondering why she hadn't felt his pain long ago, when they had first met. "You have a home with us now..."  
  
Of all life so lonely,  
Come and ease the pain.  
I don't want to lose this feeling.  
  
"Home," Dallas said through tears. "That's all I ever really wanted... Was a home..."  
"You have one now," said Trinity. "You finally have your understanding... A revelation. At last."  
Dallas's weeping ceased, and they just sat there in each other's arms, like that of a mother and son, or a brother and sister.  
"Momma? Dallas?"  
"Dessy... What are you doing up?"  
"I don't like crying.... It hurts me." She sat down beside her mother, patting Dallas's shoulder.  
"You really want to be my friend Dessy?" asked Dallas.  
"Of course I do. And so does momma. We all want to be your friends. You're with us now... Forever."  
Dallas smiled and relaxed in Trinity's arms. Finally, after all these years, he had a place he could call home, with friends, and family, and all he had really ever wanted. He finally, as Trinity said, had a revelation. The revelation of the flame.   
  
Close your eyes,  
Give me your hand,  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning, an eternal flame?  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, The Last Unicorn, or Voltron. I however do own Dessy, Jay, Dallas, Chi-Chi, etc. If you have any questions as to who I own and who I don't, then please e-mail me. I do not own the song, Eternal Flame, by The Bangles. And if I find you using my characters without permission or consulting me... *Holds up a rabid raccoon and grins* Oh well... Byez for now minna-chan.  
  
  



	5. A Princess and Her Knights

In God's Hands: A Princess and Her Knights.  
  
Destiny shot up in bed. The gentle light of Sol hit her face.  
*Today's the day,* she thought happily.  
"Hi Des!"   
She looked over to see her cousin Reenie, the four asteroid soldiers, and two others.   
One was male. He had short, spiky black hair, and slightly slanted blue eyes. His eyes gave away the anxiety he was holding inside. His skin was very darkly tanned. He wore his formals. This was Prince Maximillian Brian Waters.  
The other was female. She had long jade-green hair that reached below her knees. Her skin was a lot fairer then her brother's. She had gentle, doe-brown eyes. She had on a full-skirted formal forest-green dress, with matching pumps, and silver heels. This was Princess Jennifer Cora Waters.   
"Hiya!"  
Reenie hugged Destiny. "You're fourteen today. And today you'll become a senshi leader, just like me."  
Destiny got up. "Um... Maxie... Could you turn away a minute? I have to change."  
"Okay..." Maxie turned his back to them all, muttering a few things.  
"Oh never mind..." Destiny grabbed her clothes and ran into her bathroom. "I'll change in here," she said from behind the door.  
Maxie tugged at the heavy sword at his side. "Why the fuck did Dad make me wear this thing anyway... It's annoying..."  
"Oh, I dunno," said June. "I think it's kinda cool. It makes you look like those medieval princes..."  
Maxie cut her off. "That's exactly what I don't want to look like! I wanna have formal attire that includes jeans, spikes, and all that stuff, just like Max has!"  
"Well Max is kind of psycho... Why can't he be more like his sister?" asked Celia.  
"Max just has... Problems... I mean, he actually enjoys being immortal!"  
Destiny walked back out in her princess dress. (The one that was described in chapter one.) "Done."  
"Is my lipstick smeared?" asked Vaesah.  
"Of all people to worry about their make-up," muttered June.  
"Hey, I want to look pretty... Can't us tomboys want to look pretty?" asked Vaesah with her hands on her hips.  
"I personally don't care what I look like," replied June. "It's the inside that counts and..."  
"Oh shut up!" shouted Vaesah. "I've heard that stupid speech enough in my life, I don't care to hear it again!"  
June and Vaesah continued arguing.  
"Um... Could you two take it outside?" asked Parah. "I don't like fighting..."  
June and Vaesah shot angry glares at Parah.  
"Um... Okay... Fight all you want," said Parah, backing away.  
"Could we please try and get along!?" asked Reenie, annoyed. "This is a special day for Des, and I'd rather not have it ruined for her."  
Vaesah looked down. "Sorry Des... But she never respects me, or my opinions!"  
"Like you respect mine?!"  
They began shouting at each other again.  
Reenie sighed. "That's it..." She grabbed the two and pushed them out of the room, where they kept on fighting.  
Destiny breathed a sigh of relief. "Those two are impossible... If one said the moon was made of cheese, the other would say it was made of broccoli..."  
"Ew... Broccoli..." Reenie stuck a finger in her mouth, to show her dislike for the miniature trees.  
"Oh, I don't know," said Jennifer. "Broccoli is very good for you, and when you put cheese on it..."  
"Cheese over broccoli? That sounds even more disgusting!"  
"Finally someone agrees with me!" said Maxie.  
"I'm sorry Jen, but I'll have to go with these two," said Destiny. "I detest the stuff."  
"That's a shame Destiny," said Jennifer. "It really does make a good snack.  
"To her, dill pickles make a good snack too," whispered Maxie to Reenie and Destiny, snickering.  
Reenie ran into the bathroom, holding her stomach, hoping she wouldn't throw up.  
Jennifer crossed her arms and glared at Maxie. "Whatever is so funny?"  
"Oh, I was just telling them how you like mu shu turkey wraps. Ya know... That turkey, dipped in plum sauce."  
"Please Maxie, stop," pleaded Destiny. "You're making us sick."  
"I like plums!" declared Parah.  
Celia put an arm around Parah. "Parah... Plums, and plum sauce, are two very different things," she whispered.  
"Oh..."  
"What is with the sudden interest in my diet?!" asked Jennifer angrily.  
"We're not interested!" said Reenie. "But he sure seems to be!" She pointed at Maxie.  
Maxie laughed.  
"If I weren't a royal princess, I'd punch you!" spat Jennifer.  
Maxie kept laughing. "And I'm sure I'd be so very hurt..."  
"Hmph! Do excuse me ladies, but I need a glass of water." Jennifer stomped off.  
"You really should try and be a bit nicer to her Maxie."  
"Hell no! After all the hell she put me through as a child? All the, Maximillian, eat your food this way, and Maximillian, wear this, not that... It was more then I could take!"  
Vaesah and June sulked back in.  
"Finished arguing yet?"  
They both nodded.  
"Good. Happy birthday Des." Reenie hugged Destiny.  
Destiny returned the embrace. "Thank you."  
"Happy birthday," said a deep voice. There stood the dark figure of Dallas in the doorway.  
"Good morning Dallas."  
"Here," he said, handing her a box. "This is for you."  
"Why... Thank you..."   
"Open it, faerie."  
She took the lid off of the box. "It's... The Violet Diamond!?"  
"A sculpture. Just a sculpture. I used what sorcery I know to make diamond, and color it purple... Then cut it."  
"You can't make diamond," said Maxie. "That's defying Einstein's law. E=MC2. Matter cannot be created or destroyed, it can be changed, or converted into heat or energy..."  
"I know," Dallas interrupted. "Strong sorcerers can defy those laws, but I merely took an ordinary rock and changed it."  
"It's pretty Dallas. Thank you." Destiny grinned.  
"Of course princess. I thought you may want a little something like this. I myself consider diamonds, gold, and things like that worthless. But I know your kind value them and find them beautiful. So I give this to you."  
Destiny nodded. "I thank you."  
"You were kind of supposed to save that for later Dallas."  
"I wanted to give it to her now. Is that a problem?"  
"I guess not..."  
Dallas nodded. "I didn't think so. Now I'm supposed to go help them decorate Destiny. I'll see you later." He disappeared.  
"I think he's kind of a cutie," said June.  
"Then why don't you go out with him?" asked Celia teasingly.  
June glared at Celia.  
"When is your induction?" asked Maxie.  
"In the middle of Sol... The rejoicing begins at the rising of Kokuki."  
"My induction began at the rise of Selene," said Reenie.  
"I know... But Sol is a star... And I am supposed to be inducted under the light of a star. Then the feasting and merry-making comes when a moon rises."  
"Your... Your soldiers Des. Have you thought about them?"  
Destiny's eyes slightly widened. "Oh... I nearly forgot."  
"You've never seen them before!?"  
"Nope... Never."  
"I wonder... What they'll be like..."  
"Oh Des you ninny! You know very well what they'll be like... Mary, and the princesses of Trinisiah and Blaire!"  
"Reenie... Trinisiah and Blaire have no princesses."  
"Oh..."  
"Hi!" came a high-pitched voice from behind the door.  
There stood a tall stately figure, with long, curly red hair. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she wore a full red dress covered with the most elaborate of jewels and embroidery. She wore a red ruby around her neck and a jeweled barrette in her hair. She had finely arched eyebrows and hazel eyes, thickly lashed. Her lips were thin, painted red. This was Princess Marlena Lee of Glossiah.  
:) "By the way... It's pronounced Mar-lay-na. Not Marleena. Mar-lay-na as in Marlena off of Days of Our Lives,  
Destiny, recognizing the voice, muttered something and turned around. "What the hell are you doing here Mary?"  
"I just wanted to come and wish you a happy birthday..."  
"Well that's nice and all, but what did you really come here for?"  
Marlena frowned. "We both know I am going to be one of the unknown soldiers. So I just wanted to lay down some rules..."  
"Excuse me," interrupted Vaesah, "but I do believe she is the leader. She makes the rules, not you."  
"But I am definitely the most mature," said Marlena, twirling a strand of red hair around her finger. "And I think I should have a say too."  
"Well you don't," said June with a smirk. "So fuck off, friend."  
Marlena glared at June. "I believe I rank higher then you little girl, so I would watch your words."  
Destiny stood up straight. "They're right Mary. I do make the rules. I am leader... And if you don't straighten up your act, you'll find yourself ranking last out of the others."  
Marlena sniffed. "You're so stuck up Destiny. Why can't you be a lady, like your mother, instead of a prude little brat who looks down on everyone who ranks below her... Quite sad..."  
A vein popped out of Destiny's head.  
"And the way you Harmonians keep your skin so pale makes you look so horrid... And how you were born with such strange eyes, I'll never know... That goes for Reenie also..."  
That drove Reenie over the edge. "You, get out, now!" Reenie literally picked Marlena up and threw her out of the room, right into a passing servant, who was pushing a cart of dirty laundry.  
Marlena fell into the cart.   
"You horrible, horrible woman!" she screeched at Reenie. "My mother will hear of this!"  
"And what will your mother do?" asked Reenie with a smirk. "Declare war? If that is to be her course of action, then she will be horribly outnumbered and easily defeated."  
Marlena jumped out of the cart and tried to run back into the room and lunge at Reenie, but Maxie slammed the door in her face.  
Marlena slammed her forehead on the door and fell back, in tears.  
"What the hell is going on!?"   
There stood Lance and Jay.  
Lance was trying to keep from laughing.  
Jay was giggling into his sleeve.  
"That horrible rabbit threw me in that!" Marlena thrust a finger in the direction of the cart.  
"Well... Um..." Lance helped Marlena up. "Perhaps we should send you home."  
"But I'm going to be one of the unknown soldiers! I have to be here!"  
Lance crossed his arms. "You don't know that."  
"But I do! There's got to be a soldier for every planet!"  
Jay chuckled. "How do you know you're the one?"  
"I'm the princess, and heir to Glossiah's throne! No other could possibly be a Sailor Glossiah!"  
"We will find out today," said Lance. "Come on now... Let's get you cleaned up."  
Marlena followed Lance away from them.  
"That was sweet!" yelped Jay in glee. "What happened!?"  
"Let's just say Marlena crossed the line."  
"Well anyway... What do you think your soldiers will be like?"  
"I don't care what they're like. I just hope they like me."  
"You're a loveable one Des. How could they not like you?"  
"We're here!" called out four voices in unison.  
There stood Danielle, Willow, Jasmine, and Deimos.   
"Hi guys!" exclaimed Destiny with glee.  
"Hiya Des. Happy birthday." Jasmine grinned.  
"Thanks."  
"How do you like my dress guys?" Danielle twirled around. "Isn't it pretty? Setsuna made it just for me!"  
"Setsuna made your dress!?" Jennifer's eyes flashed with a glint of jealousy.   
"Yep! Michiru is real close to Setsuna and was able to convince Setsuna to let Max watch the gates long enough to make a dress for me!"  
Danielle was decked out in a long silky dress of aqua. It fell to her ankles, leaving a train behind her. It was held up by tiny seed pearl straps. She had golden arm clasps around both her upper arms. She had a band of dark blue sapphires around her waist. She wore a headdress, which was a band of gold around her head, topped with transparent aqua and dark blue material, set with a few sapphires. She wore Cinderella slippers on her feet.  
"She made that whole outfit for you!?" Reenie gasped. "Did you have to pay for it!? Uranus's budget has been a bit limited since Haruka-chan won't stop spending money on battle ships and things like that... Stuff she can drive. How did you ever get the money..."  
Danielle glared a bit at Reenie. "For one, if we had had to pay for it, my mother would have, not Michiru. And for two, Uranus is having no financial problems whatsoever. We did not have to pay for it... Setsuna made it out of friendship for me."  
"It's really pretty," Jennifer said in awe.  
"Thank you." Danielle bowed.  
"Why didn't you two get dresses from Setsuna?" asked Reenie to the twins. "Those don't look like her type of design."  
They shrugged.  
"She didn't have time to make all of us one." Willow grinned. "So our tailor made ours. She's really quite good... But she had to make clothes already designed."  
"I see."  
"What's up my homie g's!?" There stood Max, all dressed up in his "formals", grinning cheesily at Destiny. "Hiya tootsie roll."  
Destiny threw a shoe at Max. "What are you doing?"  
"Jeez... Just came down to see all my thugs. See, you're my bitch, she's my bitch, she's my bitch, she's my bitch, she's my bitch, and she's my bitch." He said that pointing a finger at Destiny, Reenie, Jennifer, Danielle, Willow, and Jasmine.   
"And you and you," he said, pointing at Jay and Maxie, "are my homie G thugs."  
Jay laughed. "Well homie G thug, how about we take your other homie G thug, and your bitches, and go get some breakfast?"  
"Breakfast... What's on the menu? Extra crispy Harmonian bacon?"  
"If you wish." Jay grinned.  
"Yes! Setsuna never cooks. Let alone, extra crispy bacon."  
"Well Max, her being the guardian of time and all..."  
Max waved a hand to silence Willow. "Come on my bitches and thugs, let's go get something to eat!"  
They all paraded down to the kitchen, stomachs churning with hunger.  
"Hi kids!" said a plump, jolly looking woman, with rosy red cheeks and straight platinum blonde hair. This was Florence, the head cook in the Harmonian kitchens. "Hungry this morning?"  
"You bet!" they exclaimed in a chorus.  
"How about eating in the dining room today? It's a big day for our princess." She smiled at Destiny.  
"Well..." Destiny grinned brightly, loving to eat in the dining room. "Okay!"  
Just for the fun of it, they all tried to walk like ladies and gentlemen, shoulders straight, chest out, noses up.   
At least that was Max's "gentleman" pose.  
Florence laughed loudly, seeing how humorous they looked. "You kids want the whole menu?"  
"Hell yeah!" yelled the three boys together.  
Florence nodded and rushed out of the dining room.  
Jay, Max, and Maxie let out whoops of happiness.  
"How can you eat so much!?" asked Jasmine in shock.  
"We're growing boys!" answered Max. "We need much more food then you girls do!"  
"True," agreed Danielle.  
"Hey, whatever happened to Jennifer?"  
Maxie shrugged. "Her pride was hurt. I'll bet she left."  
"No, I did not leave!" There stood Jennifer in the immense doorway, with her arms crossed.  
"Well, well, well, welcome back 'sis." Maxie chuckled.  
Jennifer took a deep breath and sat down beside Willow. "What are you guys doing?"  
"Waiting for the whole menu."  
"Excuse me?"  
"After a little... Incident with Mary... We all came down here for breakfast. The fly boys over there ordered the whole menu."  
Jennifer stared wide-eyed at the boys.  
"What?" asked Jay, in response to being stared at.  
Jennifer shook her head.  
"Here you are children!" Florence beamed, as a lot of cooks and servants started setting platters down on the table.  
"Mmmm! Devilled eggs!" Jennifer dug in.  
"Yuck!" Reenie refused to look at the devilled eggs and helped herself to some fruit and scrambled eggs instead. She spread some freshly made butter on some toast.  
"Hey Reenie, do you have the raspberry preserves over there?" asked Jasmine.  
Jay grinned and held them up as he piled his plate with as much food as he could. "Looking for these?"  
"Gimme!" shouted Jasmine.  
Willow held her back from making a lunge at Jay.  
"Excuse me!" said the same high-pitched voice they heard that morning.  
To their disappointment stood Marlena again, all cleaned up from the previous onslaught from Reenie.  
Danielle groaned.  
"Who invited you?" asked Reenie with a sneer.  
"Well, after almost ruining my dress, the least you could do is treat me to that lovely breakfast you have there."  
"And if we refuse?" asked Willow.  
"What are you gonna do? Call your priss of a mother?"  
"Come on Destiny, it's your castle, tell her to go away!"  
Destiny was getting a little panicky. Never in her life had she been asked to turn someone out, let alone actually do it.  
"I am a guest here in this palace," shot back Marlena. "It would be quite un-regal for her to refuse."  
"Guest?" asked Jay. "Um... No one invited you to come here. So you can't really be considered a guest."  
That one hurt Marlena, as it was quite a known fact she had feelings for Jay.   
"So, unless Destiny says you can stay, I'm afraid you'll have to leave," added Maxie coolly.  
Little beads of sweat trickled down Jennifer's forehead, hoping Destiny wouldn't be so cruel as to refuse Marlena's presence.  
Destiny closed her eyes. "As we are all quite sure that Marlena will be a soldier under my command by the end of today... It would be quite rude of me to tell her to leave." She sighed. "Mary, you are welcome to join us for breakfast if you so desire."  
Reenie elbowed Destiny in the stomach. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she hissed. "You can't just give into her!"  
Destiny shook her head. "It isn't in me... To feel hate..."  
Reenie sighed and forked some honeydew melon into her mouth.  
Marlena scooped some yogurt onto her plate. "Now Destiny, we should begin to discuss business."  
"Business?" asked Max, sounding appalled. "For Kami's sake Mary, she hasn't even been inducted yet! Let her enjoy her last day as a normal princess before she has to have 'warrior' added to her title."  
Marlena laughed and looked at Max. "Destiny has never been a normal princess, nor will she be a normal queen. She will rule Crystillia, and that is no normal job. Now, as I was saying. I believe that all soldiers should have an equal say in what goes on..."  
"Duh Mary," said Reenie. "But the leader, in cases where an unanimous decision cannot be reached, must decide."  
"In cases like that, I believe a vote should be taken."  
"That wouldn't work!"  
"How do you know!?"  
"I've been a senshi leader since June thirtieth."  
"You've only been in battle once!"  
Reenie growled. "That's not true. Both me and Dessy have been in battle many times, as chibi senshi!"  
"That doesn't really count." Marlena frowned.  
Reenie shook her head. "Hopeless," she muttered to herself.  
Breakfast was finished in silence, save for Marlena's constant chatter.  
"Kids?" A lady peeked in. "You guys dressed?"   
This woman looked much like Allura, except her cheeks were a bit fuller. She had straight honey-blonde hair and misty blue eyes. She wore a periwinkle dress with silver trim. Her skin was tanned slightly. This was Queen Romelle Orla (what the hell was Sven's last name?).  
Destiny, nor any of the others, had ever seen this woman in their lives.  
"Who are you?" asked Destiny, looking a bit confused.  
Romelle also looked confused. "Don't you know me?"  
Destiny shook her head. "You resemble my Aunt Ally some. But I'm afraid I don't know you. What about you guys?"  
They all shook their heads.  
Romelle seemed a bit hurt. "Why... I'm your cousin. I'm first cousin to Allura... I rule the planet Pollux, with my husband... Sven. Don't you know?"  
"Wait," said Jay. "I remember a Sven being mentioned once. Was he... The original pilot of the Blue Lion?"  
Romelle nodded. "Yes, he was."  
Jay shrugged. "I only know his name. Nothing else."  
Romelle sighed. "Well, I'm afraid this is the first time I've seen any of you in years. I guess I shouldn't be surprised none of you know me. But I don't know you two." She pointed to Maxie and Jennifer.  
"I am Prince Maximillian, of the planet Necon." Maxie bowed his head. "This is my sister, Jennifer."  
"Pleased to meet you." Romelle smiled. "I myself have someone I especially want Destiny and Jay to meet."  
"Hmm?"  
The two siblings looked intently at the woman.  
"Come on Katherine. Come out here and meet your cousins."  
There was a pause for a minute.   
Then suddenly, from the doorway stepped a tall girl. Long white hair tumbled down her back. She had sparkling green eyes. Her skin was tanned, and it was clear she wasn't any weakling. She wore a simple green dress that reached her ankles. Two slender gold bands came around from her back and were joined in the middle by a red jewel of some sort. She had a valiant look about her.   
"This is my daughter Destiny. Her name is Katherine."  
"Do we call her Katherine?" asked Jay. "Or Kathy?"  
"Don't ask my mother what you should be asking me," the girl said in a fearless voice. "Call me Kathy and I'll kill you. If you call me anything besides Katherine, you will call me Kat."  
"Kat?"  
"Yes. Kat. Either Katherine, or Kat. I have no wish to be called after that old age television host."  
They had no idea what she was talking about.  
Katherine rolled her eyes.  
"Well... I'll let you kids be to get acquainted."  
Katherine muttered something.   
Romelle left in a worriedly manner.  
"Well then... I obviously know who you two are." She pointed at Destiny and Jay. "And I know who you are." She then pointed at Reenie. "But I have no idea who you, you, and you are. Or you, you, and you."   
"I told you," said Maxie, getting a bit annoyed by this girl. "My name is Maximillian. And her name is Jennifer," he said, jerking his chin in his sister's direction.  
"Don't you have a nick name? You don't look like someone who should be called Maximillian. If you are, I pity you."  
Maxie growled. "They call me Maxie."  
"Maxine?"  
"Maxie!" he roared.  
"Close enough. And you? Are you called Jenny? Jen?"  
"Jennifer, thank you."  
"Well you don't have to get snotty about it!" She then turned her head toward Max. "And you?"  
"I am Maxorion Meiou, master of all time!" exclaimed Max, claiming his sister's title for his own, hoping to impress the pretty damsel.  
"Whatever." She shrugged off his words. "And what about you three?"  
"I am Princess Danielle, and these are my sisters, Jasmine and Willow."  
"Of where?"  
"Neptune..."  
"Neptune... Been there before, long time ago... Never did like it much."  
A vein popped out of Danielle's head.  
She looked to Destiny. "So... You're gonna be the leader of sailor soldiers eh? I hope I'm not one of them! For one, I'd despise being led into battle by a girl who looks like she's never fought before in her life! And I couldn't stand running around in those stupid little short skirts."  
"They're made to look like sailor suits," Destiny replied, trying to keep calm.  
"If I do remember correctly, sailor suits are often composed of long pants and some kind of shirt. Never once in my life did I ever see a sailor wearing sleeveless leotards, short skirts that practically climb up your ass, pumps, and any type of shoe they please."  
"Hello girls, sorry I wasn't here earlier." Standing before them was a beautiful woman, with plump heart-shaped odangoes and glorious long black hair that fell a little below her knees. She had big yellow eyes and wore a short dress of yellow, with transparent black material that fell below it, down to her ankles. It was held up by thin yellow straps, connected to the dress by two black roses. A yellow ribbon was around her neck and the crystal moon shone on her forehead. This was Luna, known ruler of Mau, and long-time advisor to Queen Serenity. She, like Amalthea, could change from human to animal at will.   
"Luna!" Reenie ran and hugged her tightly.  
Katherine just stared.  
Luna looked at her, and smiled. "White hair... Just like my Artemis."  
"Artemis? You're married to a girl?"  
They all silently thanked God that Artemis was not there to hear that, for Artemis was always sensitive to the fact that he was named after a female goddess.  
Luna laughed and shook her head. "Not at all. Artemis is male, I assure you."  
"But... In Greek mythology, Artemis was female. She was the goddess of hunt and chase, and of the moon. The goddess of the moon has many different names, those being Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Selene. I am sure there are others. And the name Luna belongs to you, I presume?"  
Luna nodded.  
"Well you look like a Luna. The moon mark and everything. Can't say the same for pinky right here," she whispered, pointing to Reenie.  
"Who is this, ladies and gents?"  
"Her name is Katherine," they all replied. "She's princess of Pollux."  
"Ah, Sven and Romelle's girl I presume?"  
Katherine nodded. "I received many of my mother and father's genes. Sit down all of you... I'll tell you more about myself. Forgive me for being so rude earlier, I tend to get nervous when I'm around strangers, and get mean... Like my father."  
They all did as commanded.  
"Well, my mother went through many hardships as a teenager... Her cousin of course, was Allura, but Arus and Pollux weren't exactly buddies. My grandfather's name was Cova, but I can tell you, I'm not proud to have him as an ancestor. His story... See, he wanted to marry Aunt Victoria... Well, she's my great aunt... But anyway, he made a plan to kidnap her, but see, that didn't work out the way he planned... Aunt Orla, Victoria's sister, bore a great resemblance to the almighty queen of Arus. He accidentally kidnapped Orla... And by her, Romelle was born. My Uncle Bandor was also mothered by my Grandmother Orla. Cova then had three children. My deceased Uncle Avoc, Romelle, and Bandor. They say he actually grew to love her... And no longer had a will to live, when she was rescued by my great Uncle Alfor and returned to Arus. He faked loyalty to Zarkon and the Drule Empire... And meanwhile... A secret romance formed between Romelle and her half brother Avoc... Avoc and his followers planned to overthrow Zarkon and Cova after Pollux had taken over Arus... And won the war. To do this he let the old witch Hagar talk him into becoming a Ro-beast... That was his ending. Pollux lost the war, and my mother lost the man she loved. But... Luckily, she found her true soul mate... Sven, the original pilot of Blue Lion."  
"That is not all," said Luna. "You forgot something, unless you would rather not discuss it."  
"Please do!" cried Destiny, growing more excited with each word of Katherine's family history.  
Katherine smirked. "Very well. During Pollux's very temporary alliance with the Drule Empire, Syncline fell for Romelle, as he saw that Romelle was clearly almost Allura's twin. Cova came very close to forcing the two into marriage. But Pollux fell before he could make it happen. Lotor kept Romelle as his captive, and Bandor was named king of Pollux at the age of nine, to rule in his sister's absence. Romelle refused him time and time again, until Lotor finally got tired of her, and threw her into his dreaded pit of skulls. That is where my father found her, and saved her life. Though a part of her heart will always be with Avoc, she loved my father greatly. I was born shortly after they were married. And I was trained in the ways of a warrior."  
"Wow..." Destiny looked quite pleased with the girl's tale of her family's past.  
Luna nodded. "Destiny seems to have liked your story."  
"Momma?" asked a small voice.   
There in the doorway stood a little girl, with short lavender hair, done up in heart odangoes like her mother's, with a little pipe curl hanging down from each. She had light purple eyes, and was almost white. She wore black tights, and a short purple dress, complete with little glossy black shoes. This was Diana, only child of Luna and Artemis, and someday to become Reenie's advisor when she became queen. She too bore the crystal moon on her forehead.  
"Hi Momma!" yelped the small one.  
Diana was a frail girl, although she was barely younger then Reenie herself.  
"Tiny little thing, isn't she?" asked Katherine to Destiny.  
"Oh, she just needs to have a growth spurts or something. She'll be a very pretty girl someday, rest assured."  
Diana looked at Destiny. "It's almost time Des! You gotta transform now. Trinity and Lance are waiting for you in the marble hall.  
Destiny nodded and looked to the others. "Wish me luck guys."  
"I'll be joining you, so don't worry!" Marlena grinned.  
Max muttered something about why he had ever allowed that girl to be born.  
"Transform for us," requested Danielle. "So we can see you as a chibi one last time."  
Destiny nodded and held up her brooch. "Star Pearl Power, Make-Up!"  
There stood Chibi Star, looking a bit solemn.  
"Oh Des... Smile! Trust me, being a grown soldier isn't bad!" said Willow.   
"You won't miss your chibi form at all!" said Reenie with a grin.  
*Don't they understand?* asked Destiny to herself. *This was the form where everything happened... Everything. I've grown with this form... Who cares how much power I'll have when I'm a senshi? I'll miss being a chibi... The little one.* Without a word, she walked from the dining room, and strolled through the palace, heading to the pillared hall.   
*I made all my friends, and got to know myself. I've helped to save the universe numerous times in this form.*  
People she passed smiled at her and whispered words of encouragement, but she took no notice of them.  
*I don't even want to use the Violet Diamond... A long time ago, I wanted it, but now I realize how precious it was to just imagine having it. It seems so not special now that I'm actually going to have it. I'm going to be a freaking warrior... I may die out there! What was I thinking in actually wanting this to happen!?*  
"Ah, Dessy."  
She heard her mother's voice.  
"It's time, hon."  
Her father.  
"What's the matter sweetie? You look sick."  
She felt herself wavering back and forth. What was that? Arms around her waist?  
Then all went black.  
***  
"What?!" yelped Reenie. "Destiny fainted!?"  
Willow fell over.  
"I don't believe it," muttered Maxie. "The whole world and more waiting for her, and she passes out. Idiot."  
"Well... She wasn't acting quite normal when she left the room," said Jasmine. "Perhaps she's sick."  
"Who cares if she sick!" yelled Maxie. "She's got a job to do and sick or not, she's got to do it!"  
"Maxie!" gasped Jennifer. "That's an awful thing to say!"  
"Awful it may be," said Marlena. "But he's right."  
"Who is with Destiny right now?" asked Katherine.  
"Lance is," answered Trinity. "I should probably go join him soon."  
"No," said Max. "Let them be."  
Trinity looked at Max and frowned, but nodded, knowing there was a reason for his command.  
"Well, are we going to have the induction today?" asked Katherine.  
"We have to," said Trinity. "We just have to."  
***  
"Hon?"  
Destiny's eyes fluttered open. "Daddy?"  
"I'm right here baby." Lance dabbed at his daughter's forehead with a wet cloth, wiping off the perspiration.  
"Daddy, what happened?"  
"You passed out."  
"Oh..." She rubbed her forehead, trying to ease the pain.  
"Do you feel sick?" he asked her.  
"Kind of..." She closed her eyes. "Dad, who was Sven?"  
Lance looked down. "An old friend."  
"Did you know he has a daughter?"  
"Yes... You met her?"  
"I did."  
"She has... A very interesting life story."  
"Whatever," he sighed. "Now why did you pass out?"  
"I can't do this."  
"It's your fate. You have to."  
"I don't wanna leave my chibi form behind... No one understands!"  
"Reenie would understand. Why don't you talk to her?"  
"She is always wanting to grow up! She'd of course just tell me to go ahead with it! And there's no one else who would understand."  
"Des, listen..."  
"Why should I!?" Destiny was gradually losing her temper. She was slowly regaining a memory, a memory that she had banished from her mind long ago.  
Lance could see the anger in her eyes. "Des, what's wrong?"  
She jumped out of bed. "You never wanted me!" she screamed at him. "I remember! When I went back in the past... You hated me! You hated me and Chi Chi! You never wanted children at all!"  
Lance was startled. "Dessy..."  
"You had a huge fight with mom about us, and she ran away, and got captured! Remember!? I tried to warn you that she was in danger! But you told me to go away! You called me a little brat for no reason!"  
"You don't understand!" he shouted back at her. "I wasn't even an adult yet Destiny! I was still a carefree kid, living on the edge, hanging around on the streets a lot, going out every night... The thought of getting married and having children, and being tied down didn't appeal to me at the time! I cherished my childhood Des, just like are right now! Yeah, maybe I was being a bit immature, maybe I shouldn't have shot off at you and your mother, but then that makes you no better then me! Because look at you, you have one of the biggest responsibilities in the whole damn galaxy to accept today, and you're laying here in bed, complaining about how you don't want to leave your childhood behind! Well guess what Des!? The damn induction isn't gonna make you grow up! Any decent person never grows up! It just makes you wiser, and more responsible!" He hugged her as tightly as he could. "You're my fucking daughter Des... I love you. I was only a child when I said I never wanted children... I have them now, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the damn universe. Now be the brave girl I know you are, and go out there, and become Sailor Star. You can do it Des, I know you can."  
"Plus the fact," said Max, walking in, "that if you don't, you're holding your soldiers back from becoming senshi. They'll never know who they really are."  
"Hello Max."   
"Sup Lance, how's life?"  
Lance shrugged. "This surely hasn't been one of my better times of the day."  
"Understood," said Max. "Des, it's time. You are fourteen today."  
"I hate being fourteen." Destiny put her head in her hands.  
Max looked to the door. "Trinity, you can come in now."  
Trinity entered, holding her hands down in front of her. She had tanned features, and blue-green eyes. She wore Harmonia's crown on her head and bore the mark on her forehead. Her hair was the color of golden-rod on a sunny day. On her head were two pear-shaped odangoes. From each of these odangoes hung down two long strips of hair, each half as long as one of Usagi's. The dress she wore looked much like Kakyuu's, save the little balloon thing at the base of the torso. In place of that was something that resembled a pixie's dress, with the long, sheer skirt hanging down from it. This, without a doubt, was Queen Trinity Cleryse Kurogane.   
"Destiny, your fourteenth birthday is nowhere near as bad as mine was."  
"Why... What happened on your fourteenth birthday?"  
"I'm sure you know that I was raised as a child on Calidyan by Zarkon."  
"Yes... I do."  
"On my fourteenth birthday was the day he told me I was not a Calidyan princess, but the duchess of Arus that had been presumed dead years ago. I was to marry Syncline and really become a Calidyan princess, someday to be its queen. My fourteenth birthday involved being locked up, a prisoner, in my room, and planning a grand escape, so I could return home. It also involved actually escaping, and then crash-landing into Maxie's planet."  
Maxie ran in. "Yeah! My dad told me about the day you came into his palace and woke the Neconian spirits! He said him and Tyran almost had you executed!"  
Destiny looked horrified.  
"Now, compared to that, does your fourteenth birthday seem so bad?"  
"But... You got to go home. You escaped from your prison. Didn't that make things okay?"  
Trinity smiled. "That it did. Now think of the good points, out of your bad birthday."  
Destiny shrugged. "There are lots of them, I guess."  
"Name them to me."  
"I'll finally gain the right to fight on my own... And I'll have the Violet Diamond, like I've always wanted. And then I'll have my own group to command, and..."  
"You won't have to wear the go-go boots anymore."  
"Yeah, and then there'll be a big party afterwards."  
"Now what are the bad points?"  
"I'll lose my chibi form forever."  
"And you'll lose the boots you hate so much."  
"And the little annoying pink bows in my hair."  
"That's right. And you'll even have new power."  
"But no Star Pearl."  
"But the Star Pearl will return when you have your own little daughter."  
Destiny slightly smiled at the thought.  
"Are you ready, Destiny?"  
She nodded.   
"Then come."  
Lance got up and straightened out his cape. "Where's Setsuna Max?"  
"Right here." Max opened the portal to Pluto, and out of it stepped the emerald-haired princess.  
"We must do it now, Trinity," said Setsuna. "We have to make it before Sol sets."  
Destiny rose and smoothed out her skirt. "I'm ready."  
Lance and Trinity walked behind her, as Destiny made her way out the door.   
The others had formed a procession tunnel, and had their heads bowed.  
Destiny walked down the tunnel, head held high, a spark of sorrow in her eyes.  
  
Deep within each heart,  
There lies a magic spark,  
That lights the fire of our imagination.  
And since the dawn of man,  
Just the strength of "I can,"  
Has brought together people of all nations.  
  
Destiny emerged into the light of the outside, boots clicking against the silken red carpet.  
The millions gathered erupted into cheers and applause, seeing their princess about to become their savior.  
Destiny held the Star Pearl between her hands, the magic sphere floating, giving off its own magic light.  
She looked up, and saw that somehow, her parents had reached the finish line before her. But it wasn't their finish.  
It was hers.  
Was this really going to be worth it?  
  
There's nothing ordinary,  
In the living of each day.  
There's a special part,  
Every one of us will play.  
  
She suddenly noticed that she was enveloped in sunbeam, as she proceeded down the aisle.  
"Go Dessy!" she heard her friends scream.   
She looked over and smiled at them, and they flashed her signs and yelled words of encouragement.  
Destiny kept her fake smile on her face, but kept walking, slowly, trying to take her time, knowing that once she reached the end, her life would be changed forever.  
  
Feel the flame forever burn,  
Teaching lessons we must learn,  
To bring us closer to the power of the dream.  
As the world gives us its best,  
To stand apart from all the rest,  
It is the power of the dream that brings us here.  
  
She felt her legs taking her up the steps. She was now at the end. She reached the final step, then stood in front of her parents. She bowed to them.  
They bowed back to her, and then Trinity looked out to the crowd. "Ladies, and gentlemen, of Crystillia, and of all other foreigners who may have journeyed here from other galaxies!"  
The crowd stopped their cheers, and grew quiet.  
Trinity smiled. "Today is a special day, as we all know. I'm sure that many of you were at the induction of Princess Serenity, when she became Sailor Moon. This will be somewhat like that induction, yet it will be different. Serenity knew who her soldiers would be. She trained with them and has known them since she was a small child. For Destiny, it will be the opposite. No one, not even the soldiers themselves, know who Destiny's protectors will be. Soon enough, we will find out.  
Destiny became Chibi Star when she was five years old. She has fought side by side with me, and the other soldiers, since even before the beginning of her life. That, I will not explain, but the point I am making is, I am convinced that today, on her fourteenth birthday, she is ready to become a true sailor soldier." She turned Destiny around to face the crowd. "This is your princess, now to become your heroine, someday to be your queen!"  
The crowd broke into applause.  
Trinity looked toward the sky and closed her eyes, and began to chant something in ancient Harmonian.  
From the sky came four lights.   
First, there was the white-gowned Bliss, then the lavender gowned Faith.  
But there was also one that wore a lacy beige gown and had long dark brown hair. Her eyes were also brown, and she carried a green globe between her hands. Her lashes were long, with tiny pearls at the end of each of them. Her lips were the color of the crimson blood that flows inside of humans. This was the Peacekeeper, Charity.  
The other wore a gold dress with unimaginably long sleeves, with the finest gold embroidery. A sheer white scarf came down from her bosom and up from her back, and held in place, a golden amulet. The scarf wrapped around at her thighs and settled on the floor. Her glossy brown hair hung to her feet in two braids held in place by two golden leaves. This was the Peacekeeper, Wisdom.   
The four Peacekeepers smiled at Destiny as they descended down from the heavens, and then looked to each other. They stood in a circle, bowed their heads, and closed their eyes.  
A beam of light struck out from each of them, coming together in the middle.  
Trinity, Serenity, and Kakyuu, who was also present, bowed their heads as well.  
Light came from the three queens also, and joined the growing orb of brightness in the middle of the Peacekeepers.   
The bodies of the six women collapsed.  
Everyone gasped, confused and shocked, at what they were seeing.  
Even Destiny herself looked frightened.  
Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki knelt by their beloved princess's side, holding her up, trying to revive her.   
"That will not be necessary, guardians of Kinmoku," said a sweet, musical voice coming from the orb.  
Suddenly, a shape formed in front of them all. It took on the shape of a human, yet it was glowing a brilliant light, hues of pinks, blues, and purples. A pair of beautiful, dark lashed, crystal eyes opened, and they saw lips form. It had beautiful silver hair that fell to its knees. It didn't seem to be wearing any clothes, but it didn't matter. There were no human details about it. The only human thing about it, was the shape of the body, and the fact that it had eyes, a mouth, and hair.   
It was the most beautiful thing most had ever seen.  
They waited for the light to vanish so they could see the true form of this creature.  
It didn't take Destiny long to realize that this was indeed its real self.  
"Whenever I walk among mortals," it began, "I often take the form of people, so I may fit in among my surroundings. But today, for the first time since the crowning of your queen, I come to you in my true form. I am Harmonia, the spirit of this planet."  
The people did not know what to say. Never before had they seen a goddess.  
"As you all know, I am sure, I am a demigoddess that works under Christ the Lord. I can only be, when the Peacekeepers have combined their power. Bliss, Faith, Charity, and Wisdom all gave me their energy. Then there were three others." She looked down at Trinity. "There was Queen Trinity, who stands for the Lord himself... She stands for divinity and holiness. Serenity, is love. And Kakyuu is stars and souls... Otherwise known as life. With these combined, I can be so I may be able to be visible to you all, without taking form of a mortal. I am here today, to give Destiny the power to become Sailor Star, and to also give power, to the other Crystillian soldiers, who will now be revealed."  
Destiny grew tense.  
"I first introduce to all of you, the soldier of the stars, Princess Destiny Katrina Kurogane. She is the Star Princess, and she will lead the soldiers of Crystillia into battle."   
  
Your mind will take you far.  
The rest is just pure heart.  
You'll find your fate is all your creation.  
Every boy and girl,  
As they come into this world,  
They bring the gift of hope and inspiration.  
  
Harmonia stood up straight. "I will now reveal the Crystillian Soldiers." She raised a hand. "Come unto me, Crystillian soldier of Aries!"  
Out of the crowd walked a young girl. She had mid-back length brown hair with red highlights. She had red eyes, much like Reenie's and a very tan complexion. She wore a low-cut bright red dress, with a peek-a-boo neckline. She had a mark, un-planetary, glowing on her forehead. Her eyes appeared to be blank, as she walked forward.   
"Come unto me, Crystillian soldier of Taurus!"  
Down the aisle walked a frail looking girl, who wore a pale pink dress, and had mid-back length, thin, curly hair to match. Her whole face looked far away as she faced Harmonia. She too, bore some sort of mark on her forehead. Her skin was almost as white as sea foam, and all features about her were delicate and small.  
"Come unto me, Crystillian soldier of Gemini!"  
To the surprise of Reenie and the others, and especially to the shock of Sven and Romelle, Katherine stepped out of their protected bubble. Her plain green dress now seemed fit for any princess as she proceeded down the aisle. She walked as if she were already a hero, like the greatest warrior in the universe. Her eyes were not blank, like the others were. Her eyes were full of understanding, as if she had been expecting this.  
"Come unto me, Crystillian soldier of Cancer!"  
The girl who then walked out wore a silver dress and had a beautiful appearance about her. She had glossy black hair, and the dress itself had a Japanese look to it. It was clear she was of some sort of oriental ancestry. Her eyes were big, and clear as the sky. A pearl tiara glittered on her head. As did yet another mark.  
"Come unto me, Crystillian soldier of Virgo!"  
A girl in a dark maroon dress, that covered everything except her hands and face, and very aristocratic looking jewelry stepped away from the others. Her very dark brown hair was piled perfectly on top of her head and her lips were full and pouty. She took careful precaution with each step she took, and used some sort of staff to support herself. Her features were also very small and delicate. She had a very aristocratic air about her.  
"Come unto me, Crystillian soldier of Libra!"  
Everyone gasped.  
From the crowd, stepped a very surprised looking young girl. She was a very delicate girl, with two long blonde braids. Her eyes were as blue as the bluest sea. She wore a light blue dress with a slit up the side, and matching heels. She proceeded up the aisle, looking very happy and proud.  
Marlena growled. "I don't believe this..."  
Up the aisle walked the sister of Marlena and Amber, Princess Jacqueline Florry Lee, of the planet Glossiah.  
"Come unto me, Crystillian soldier of Scorpio!"  
A girl with a short, black dress, and black heels stepped out. She wore dark cosmetics, and her eyes held an intense emotion in them. She walked down the aisle, looking back and forth at the people, a flame of pride sparking in her smile.  
"Come unto me, Crystillian soldier of Sagittarius!"  
A girl in an extremely dark purple and gold dress hurried down the aisle, looking as happy as can be. She almost tripped, but caught herself, looking over every once in awhile and grinning at any who was staring at her.  
"Come unto me, Crystillian soldier of Capricorn!"  
The ginger clad maiden slowly walked down the aisle, taking her time to smile weakly at all of the watching public. Her short-cut auburn hair blew steadily in the wind.  
"Come unto me, Crystillian soldier of Aquarius!"  
A girl clothed in a slinky turquoise dress and an amused smirk, strutted down the aisle. Her Michiru-colored hair fell in gentle waves over her shoulders as she haughtily waved at everyone, and skipped on.  
"Come unto me, Crystillian soldier of Pisces!"  
A small girl, no more then twelve years old, shyly stepped out of the crowd, looking worriedly back at her parents. Her long, gorgeous blue hair fell past her back, and her blue dress left a small train as she trudged to the end of the aisle.  
  
Feel the flame forever burn,  
Teaching lessons we must learn,  
To bring us closer to the power of the dream.  
The world unites in hope and peace.  
We pray that it will always be.  
It is the power of the dream that brings us here.  
  
Destiny looked at all of her soldiers, as they stood on both sides of her.   
*Who are these people?* she asked herself.  
Harmonia looked out over her people. "I am sure a lot of you know these girls. And I'm sure you are wondering why it was chosen to give these girls the names of the Zodiac. As you know, Destiny will someday be queen of the stars, she represents them. It was only appropriate to give her soldiers names that also represent the stars. You may also note, there is no Sailor Leo. Leo is governed by the sun, which is a star. If Destiny could not be Sailor Star, she would most definitely be a Sailor Leo. That also is her zodiac sign. I will now introduce to all of you, the Zodiac soldiers." Harmonia opened her hand. "Come to me, sacred tear of mine!"  
The Violet Diamond appeared, and settled in Harmonia's hand.  
"I give you, Princess Ember Ohitsujino, Sailor Aires!" She aimed the Diamond's light at Ember, and she was in a sailor suit of red and silver. Her hair was in a long braid, tied with a red ribbon.   
:) "The senshi's suits will not be thoroughly described just yet, as I have already made this story too long. " .  
"I give to you, Princess Gabriella Oushino, Sailor Taurus!"  
The light hit Gabriella, and she was then in a metallic pink and dark green senshi outfit. Her hair hung loose.  
"I give to you Princess Katherine (WHAT THE HELL IS SVEN'S LAST NAME), Sailor Gemini!"  
Katherine was then in a periwinkle blue and rich purple senshi outfit. Her hair was done up Princess Leia style (kind of... Ya know, bagel buns) and two long strips hung down from each of those that reached her thighs.  
"I give to you, Princess Celina Kanino, Sailor Cancer!"  
The oriental Celina was then in a black and silver senshi outfit. Part of her hair was piled on top of her head in a queen-like way and the rest hung down.  
"I give to you, Princess Felicity Shojono, Sailor Virgo!"  
Felicity wore a maroon and forest-green senshi uniform. Her hair hung loose, kept out of her face with a green bow atop her head.  
"I give to you, Princess Jacqueline Urokono, Sailor Libra!"  
Jacqueline now sported a very light blue and a darker blue senshi uniform. Her hair was in the two traditional blonde braids.  
"I give to you, Princess Morganna Sasorino, Sailor Scorpio!"  
The dark one was clad in a maroon and black senshi outfit. Her hair hung freely, in many layers, but was held out of her face with gold barrettes.  
"I give to you, Princess Merrianne Ningenno, Sailor Sagittarius!"  
Merrianne had an outfit of dark yellow and plum purple. Her hair hung in loose curls around her face.   
"I give to you, Princess Julietta Yagino, Sailor Capricorn!"  
Julietta's colors were ginger and sugar pink. Her short hair hung very straight, down to her chin.  
"I give to you, Princess Callysta Umino, Sailor Aquarius!"  
Callysta wore a turquoise and sea green uniform to compliment her hair of the some color. It was done Washu-style (the spiky thing).  
"I give to you, Princess Penelope Uono, Sailor Pisces!"  
The small girl wore a dark blue uniform with a bow of a slightly lighter blue. Her hair fell down her back, held back with a light blue bow.  
Harmonia smiled and placed the Diamond into Destiny's hands. "I give to you, the leader of the Crystillian soldiers, Princess Destiny Kurogane, Sailor Star!"  
  
There's so much strength in all of us,  
Every woman, child, and man.  
It's the moment that you think you can't,  
When you discover that you can.  
  
Destiny closed her eyes, and found herself inside the Diamond's light. She went from wearing her silken dress to a violet and silver senshi uniform. Instead of a bow in the back, were silver fairy wings. She held some sort of staff, which the Diamond set itself upon. She was now the heroine of Crystillia, its princess, and its soldier.  
  
Feel the flame forever burn,   
Teaching lessons we must learn,  
To bring us closer to the power of the dream.  
The world unites in hope and peace.  
We pray that it will always be.  
It is the power of the dream that brings us here.  
  
"These," said Harmonia, "are the soldiers of Crystillia, the senshi of the Stars!"  
All of the senshi, except Destiny, dropped to their knees, holding their hands in a sort of prayer pose.  
In unison, they said:  
"We pledge our allegiance to the Harmonian royal family, and swear to protect the Crystillian Empire, and Princess Destiny with the very blood of our hearts and light of our souls!"  
  
Feel the flame forever burn,   
Teaching lessons we must learn,  
To bring us closer to the power of the dream.  
The world unites in hope and peace.   
We pray that it will always be.  
It is the power of the dream that brings us here.  
  
There in the moonlight that night stood twelve soldiers, all very different in character, but yet bonded to one another somehow, by fate of the heavens.   
Kokuki rose behind them, illuminating them in moonlight. This was a day to be remembered, for that was the day that senshi power had finally dawned on Crystillia.  
Among the collapsed bodies of the four Peacekeepers and her mother, shoulder held by her father's strong hand, stood a young girl who's face was no longer full of fear and worry, but full of courage, and love for all who looked upon her. A new fire burned in her eyes.  
Kokuki also glowed a new and brighter light now. For there before it, beautiful and true, stood a Princess and her Knights.  
  
The power of the dream.  
The faith in things unseen.  
The courage to embrace your fear.  
No matter where you are.  
To reach for your own star.  
To realize the power of the dream.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron, Sailor Moon, TLU, or Celine Dion's song, The Power of the Dream. However, I do own the Zodiac senshi and Destiny, etc. If you are confused about who belongs to me and who doesn't please e-mail me ask, just don't take it... Because if you do... Does this mean anything to you? *tosses Violet Diamond up and down and glares at anyone who has ideas about using her characters without permission*  
Anyhoo... That's all for now. Stay tuned for the next episode of, In God's Hands.  
  
  



	6. Darkness Rising

In God's Hands: Darkness Rising  
  
"Um... So..."  
It had been three days since Destiny's induction and the coming of the new soldiers.  
"What are your hobbies?"  
They all shrugged.  
Destiny was about to pull her hair out. Why wouldn't these girls speak to her?  
"Well..." began Jacqueline. "I'm sure you already know my hobbies."  
Destiny nodded quickly, not eager to make discussion with her rival.  
Felicity sat quietly, carefully applying make up.  
Destiny stared intently at this girl, getting annoyed by her constant obesession with her face.  
Felicity looked up. "Something you want, Lady Destiny?"  
"Ugh!" Destiny pulled down on her hair. "Why must you people refer to me as some sort of   
queen!? Call me Destiny! Call me Des! Call me Dessy, Ummei, call me Chibi Umi for all I care, just   
please don't call me..."  
"Umi?" asked Callysta. "That sounds like Umino, my last name. Did you know that umi is a   
word for water in Japan?"  
"So your name means, of water?" asked Penelope.  
"That's right," said Callysta, grinning. "So all of these years, Destiny, you've been being called,   
water!" She giggled.  
Destiny sighed, not liking her childhood nickname being made fun of.  
"Calm down, please," said Felicity, trying to put on just the right ammount of hair spray. "They   
don't mean to vex you."  
*Vex?* asked Destiny in her thoughts. *Who uses words like that anymore?*  
"So what's your name kid?" asked Callysta. "You seem to know a bit of Japanese."  
"They told everyone my name!" exclaimed Penelope, bringing her lower lip forward in a pout.  
"Well I forgot it."  
"Her name is Penelope," remembered Destiny.  
"Yep!" Penelope grinned. "When I was little, I was called Penny. But I think Penelope sounds   
so much sophisticated."  
"You sound just like my cousin Reenie," said Destiny, falling back into a chair. "Always wanting   
to grow up."  
"Reenie, as in, Princess Serenity?" asked Celina.   
Destiny nodded.  
"Ah, Sailor Moon and her band of asteroid senshi."  
"They're inferior," said Katherine, with a smirk. "We have twelve senshi right here, plus our   
leader's little sister. They only have five!"  
Gabriella broke into fitfull shrieks of laughter. "That's funny!" she cried, almost falling out of her chair.   
"Yes it is," Katherine agreed. "But it's sad also." She looked over at Destiny. "I'm afraid this   
may cause some rivalry between you and your cousin."  
"It will not!" shouted Destiny, apalled at the thought of being rivals with her favorite cousin.  
"I will have to agree with Destiny," said Jacqueline. "Being her rival is my job."  
Katherine grinned at Jacqueline. "Was your sister terribly upset over you being chosen for   
senshi-ship over her?"  
Jacqueline sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, yes. She refuses to speak to me."  
"Well ya know Mary," said Destiny, looking out the window in the direction of Glossiah. "If she doesn't get her way, she'll raise holy hell."  
"Excuse me!" shouted Felicity, dropping her hair spray. "Leader or not, that was quite an   
inapproppiate thing to say!"  
"What?"  
"There is no such thing as holy hell! You may as well be taking the name of the Lord in vain if   
you dare say such a thing!"  
"Well, um, I didn't mean to offend God or you or anyone with that statement."  
"Well make sure it doesn't happen again!"  
"Oh come off it!" shouted Katherine in defense of Destiny. "Some people in here don't believe   
in God, so keep your religious opinions to yourself. No one cares!"  
"Are you meaning to say that I have a leader who doesn't believe in God?"  
"I do!" cried Destiny, eyes wide with shock.  
"Well I have no religion!" declared Katherine. "God's never done a thing for me, so I have no   
reason to believe in him!"  
Felicity narrowed her eyes. "You are quite wrong! He gave you the privelege to live, and also   
gave you the privelege to be a sailor senshi!"  
"Am I supposed to consider being a senshi a good thing?" spat Katherine. "I feel like a two cent   
whore in those skimpy little outfits!"  
"Um, people," interrupted Ember, throwing down her book. "There is a child present in the  
room!"  
"What child!?" demanded the arguing individuals in unison.  
"That one!" Ember pointed at Penelope.  
"I'm not a child!" Penelope glared at Ember.  
"Well how old are you!?" Ember demanded.  
"I'm... I'm fourteen! Just like the rest of you!"  
Ember broke into laughter, giggling so hard she cried. "You? Fourteen!?"  
Penelope hung her head.  
"How old are you, really?" asked Callysta, ammused.  
"Ten," she squeaked pathetically.  
"Penelope Uono huh? Penelope of fish?"  
Penelope nodded.  
Ember started laughing again.  
Callysta gave Ember a be-quiet-or-else look.  
"I have water power, I think," said Penelope.  
"That makes two of us then." Callysta leaned over to Penelope's ear. "And," she whispered,   
"Ember has fire power. If she gives you any trouble, just put her out."  
Penelope giggled.  
"Okay," sighed Destiny. "Let's try and forget any religious or power or personality differences   
and all be friends."  
A low chuckle was heard from the back of the room.  
"Huh?"  
The sneerish giggle was found to come from Morganna.   
"And just what is so funny?"  
"You are." Morganna lifted her head. "You're such a softie... People fight you fool. Everyone   
here will have someone they don't like, and there's nothing you can do to prevent that."  
"Oh, and is your chosen abhorred one me?" asked Destiny.  
"I didn't say that." Morganna twirled a lock of dark hair around her finger. "I just think you're   
horribly weak, and not cut out to lead a group such as us."  
"And just how do you know she's weak?" asked a voice.  
Morganna looked to the doorway and laughed. "Ah, Princess Serenity. Welcome to our social   
gathering Rabbit."  
Reenie narrowed her eyes at Morganna. "I can't believe they chose you of all people to be Sailor   
Scorpio."  
Morganna rolled her eyes. "You're as pathetic as your cousin over there."  
Reenie tossed her brooch up and down. "Wanna take it outside Morgan?"  
Destiny looked confused. "You know each other?"  
"Of course we do. I am from the wonderful planet of Eris. My planet has started many wars   
throughout history," she stated proudly. "Don't confuse Eris with Arus."  
"And Eris is"-  
"The fabled goddess of discord," finished Katherine. "What do you come here for, Pink   
Princess?"  
"I'm here to call on my cousin," said Reenie flatly. "And I refuse to stay in the same room with   
her!" She pointed to Morganna. "Come Destiny, let's leave your group here and go back to Earth for a   
chat."  
"I would," said Destiny, "but we're all trying to get to know each other."  
"And haven't got off to a good start I see," whispered Reenie. "Oh well... I suppose I'll stay   
here then." Reenie took a seat beside her cousin.  
"So Reenie... Anymore attacks on Tokyo?" asked Jacqueline.  
"Thankfully no. We have dismissed it as one of nature's phenomena, since we've seen nothing   
more."  
"There was an attack on Tokyo?" asked Julietta, finally speaking up.  
"Didn't you hear?" asked Reenie. "Some monster came from out of nowhere and attacked."  
"I'm afraid I don't get much news," said Julietta sadly. "My planet is kind of out of the way   
and"-  
"Pitiful weakling," they all heard Morganna mutter.  
"Ya know Morgan," began Reenie, "I am beginning to wonder if you think everyone in this room   
but yourself is a weakling."  
Morganna smacked her darkly painted lips, but didn't respond.  
"How is Selene coming along?" asked Destiny.  
"I'm coming along just fine," said Celina with a smile, mistaking the Moon's name for her own.  
"She said Selene, not Celina you fool!"  
Destiny brought her first down hard on the arm of her chair. "I will have no more of this insulting  
among us! If we are going to fight together, we must learn to get along!"  
"Fuck that, I'm fighting solo," said Morganna with a smirk.  
"But you can't!" cried out Gabriella. "We're a team, we need you!"  
"Finally! Someone says it!" Morganna jumped up. "You do need me! We will all be horribly   
weakened if you don't have me!"  
"You're being irrational Morgan, sit down!" ordered Julietta.  
"I am definitely one of the most powerful among us!"  
"That maybe so," said Destiny. "But what you said is right. We would be weakened without   
you. We would be weakened if we lost any of us. I doubt anyone here wants us to be weak, so I   
suggest we all try and get along. Sit down Morganna."  
"Call me Morgan, oh fearless leader," said Morganna coyly.  
"Fine, Morgan."  
Reenie's eyes suddenly widened, and a small cry escaped her lips.  
"Reenie?" asked Destiny. "You okay?"  
Reenie shook her head. "No. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."  
"Tell us," said Julietta. "Do you know what it is?"  
Reenie shut her eyes. "It's dark, whatever it is. Very dark... I've never felt anything like this..."  
Destiny stood up. "I'll be back." She ran from the room.  
"I'll go with her," said Penelope.  
"No," said Callysta sternly. "You'll stay here."  
Penelope sighed and sat down.   
Callysta nodded.  
Penelope then smirked and burst from the room, beyond the reach of any of the others.  
"Penelope, get back here!" shouted Callysta.  
"No use," said Morganna. "She's far gone."  
Callysta sighed and sunk into her chair.  
***  
"Destiny, what are you doing?" asked Chi Chi, who had joined her sister in running through the   
palace.  
"I'm going to the throne room," answered Destiny simply.  
"Well then I'll come with you!"  
"No, you stay."  
"Destiny!"  
Destiny stopped and looked behind her and sighed. "Penelope, what are you doing?"  
"It wouldn't be very good of me to let you go alone."  
"Penelope"-  
"No! I'm going with you and her!" Penelope pointed to Chi Chi.  
"Fine..." Destiny gave up, not wanting to waste anymore time. "Come on."  
The trio reached the large golden doors.  
"I request to see my mother and father," said Destiny to the two armed guards.  
They nodded, bowed, and opened the doors.  
Destiny and her two comrades enetered, only to find it empty.  
"This isn't right," said Chi Chi. "They should be in here.  
"Maybe they had a meeting," said Destiny.  
"No, not today," said Chi Chi.   
Destiny ran up to the casing that held the precious stone.   
"Is it glowing?"  
Destiny shook her head. "No..."  
"Reenie must have been mistaken then," said Penelope.   
"No. She wasn't."  
"Huh?" Chi Chi looked around them. "Who's there?"  
A low, masculine chuckle was heard.   
Penelope was growing frantic. "Destiny, what's wrong, who is that?"  
"I don't know," answered the princess, as she slowly inched her hand toward the Diamond.  
A blast of energy flew at her hand from out of nowhere, and stopped her from reaching the gem.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
Destiny looked around cautiously, trying to find the invisible villain.  
Penelope's fear had reached its peak. "That's it!" She held her transformation orb into the air.   
"Pisces Star Power, Make Up!"  
Penelope was now Sailor Pisces. Her skirt was a cerulean blue, and her bow was black.  
:) "Yes, I know I said both her colors were a light blue, but that was a mistake. Pisces colors are blue and black."  
Her shoes took the appearance of satin ballerina slippers, blue, and lace up. A black band was   
around her neck. Her long blue hair was in a ponytail, and hung to the base of her back. It was held   
back by a bow the same hue as her skirt. She held a staff in her hands, a black one, with a cloud-like   
object on the top, and a golden star topping that. Four ribbons hung down from the back of her   
uniform, two on each side, two being blue and two being black.  
"Pisces Waterfall!" screamed the little girl.  
The aquatic assault had no affect on the unseen one.   
"Ah, young Penelope, so you are one of the chosen ones." It laughed. "I'm afraid you can't   
protect your dear princess from me!"  
Pisces grew angry, feeling helpless. "Where are you!?"  
"Here."  
Something grabbed ahold of Destiny, and held her from around the waist.  
Destiny screamed, kicking and flailing in the arms of whatever held her.  
"Go get help!" yelled Pisces. "Get the others!"  
Chi Chi nodded and rushed out of the room.  
"They won't get here in time. Farewell, littleling, we shall meet again."  
Destiny, and the creature holding her, disappeared into thin air.  
"Destiny!" shrieked Pisces.  
"What happened?!"  
The others came bounding in.   
Pisces had collapsed to the ground crying. "There was a voice in here, and it took Destiny   
away!"  
"What do you mean a voice took her away?" asked Julietta. "That's not logical."  
"But it did! It was here, and it grabbed her and took her away!"  
"Well if it grabbed her, then certainly you must have seen what it looked like," said Felicity.  
Merrianne grinned. "Maybe it was a ghost," she said jokingly.  
"It was, it was!" wailed Pisces. "It was a ghost, it had to be, a very bad ghost!"  
"Pisces, you sit here and tell them exactly what happened. I'll go call my soldiers and the   
others." Reenie left the room.  
***  
Destiny awoke outside somewhere, among the flowers of her own courtyard. "A dream," she   
murmured as she struggled to sit up. "It must have been a dream."  
"No princess, I'm afraid it wasn't."   
An icy hand clasped the back of her head, and pushed it upwards.  
"Dallas?" she whimpered, staring at the familiar face.  
Long black hair swept across her neck.   
"No Ummei, I am not Dallas. I am rather, a relative of his."  
"A relative... Hell Keeper?"  
"I am his son, dear princess. And yes, I am a Hell Keeper, one of the last."  
Her eyes widened in shock.  
"Do not fear me darling, I have no intention of harming you in any way."  
"Darling?" She made a face. "What kind of sick man are you?"  
"The sick man, that will take you as his wife."  
"Excuse me!?"  
"Oh yes Destiny, you will be my bride. My queen."  
Destiny laughed. "Ah, I see! Like father, like son! Dallas didn't succeed in forcing my mother to   
marry him, and so you will carry on the tradition, eh?"  
"Quiet!" snapped the man. "I am nothing like my father! He was a pitiful fool, who couldn't even   
keep a hold on a mere woman! But no, I am not like him... I am much more powerful my beloved   
princess, and I will make you love me, one way or another."  
"Who are you anyway!?"  
"I was just getting to that." He laid her down and stood up, and looked down at her. "My real   
name is Ezekiel. But I would much prefer if you called me Zonic. I am son of Dallas and Nightshade,   
and prince of the Hell Keepers."  
"You're Dallas's son?"  
"Yes, of course! His only child, and his soul heir."  
Destiny eyed him closely. "You look very young."  
"Not much older then you my dear. I am fifteen years old."  
"Fifteen!?" She was shocked. "You're just a child!"  
"That would mean you're a child too. You're a whole year younger then me."  
"I wouldn't expect someone so young to be attempting such a... Dangerous plot as you are right   
now."  
"I'm as good as any adult you'd find out there. A child I may be, but haven't you ever heard the   
saying big things come in small packages?"  
"I guess... But just what are you planning to do with me?"  
"I told you woman! I will make you my queen, and we will rule the Hell Keepers together, as well   
as Crystillia!"  
"Couldn't you kidnap me again in two years? I can't become queen until I am crowned star   
princess."  
"We'll speed things up then."  
"What?"  
"We'll have you coronated early. Then wedding preparations will begin!"  
"Married at the tender ages of fifteen and fourteen? That's really no better then having an eight   
and seven year old"-  
"Shut up you." He smirked at her. "We'll have to inform your mother and father of our   
engagement."  
"Engagement!? Excuse me, but we are not engaged."  
"But we will be."  
"I can't believe you're his son..."  
"Well I am. And soon, you'll be his daughter." He jerked her up by the arm. "Now..." He pulled   
a syringe out of his pocket and loaded it with some sort of drug. "Usually, I'd use my dart gun   
for things like this... But I want to make this quick." He pushed the needle into her skin.  
Destiny yelped in pain, and tried to struggle, but he held her good.   
Suddenly, her entire body began to feel numb. All she could do was breathe, and move her eyes.  
"Yes my little one, I paralyzed you. This is the same drug used in paralysis guns. You won't be   
able to move for awhile... So taking you away from here will be no problem for me at all."  
Destiny's mind trembled with fear, knowing he spoke the truth.  
"Of course it would be easier to take you away without anyone noticing. But that isn't any fun."   
He threw Destiny over his shoulder. "Come princess, let us go greet your family."  
She longed to be able to shout her henshin phrase, to destroy this awful monster, and return to   
her room.  
But she was unable to, as she was paralyzed.  
She could only watch where he had last had her growing smaller and smaller, as he carried her   
off.  
She could feel his nails tear into the cloth of her dress and into her skin. She tried to scream, but   
no sound came out.   
She couldn't even close her eyes, to block out this horrible nightmare.  
He suddenly dropped her down onto the ground.  
Warm blood ran down her thigh.  
"Oh my..." He smirked. "Did I hurt you Umi-chan?"  
She couldn't answer him.  
"Didn't think so." He sat down on the ground next to her still body. "We should be expecting   
them here any minute."  
*They'll find me here,* Destiny thought. *I come here a lot, they're bound to look for me here.*  
Destiny could clearly see where they were.   
Sundance Field.  
She remembered Dallas's tale about how he had met her mother.   
"And there... In a golden meadow... I saw your mother."   
Destiny sighed in her mind.  
Hours went by, and no one came.   
Zonic himself was growing impatient.  
"I don't have forever to sit here and wait Ummei. Where can your family be?"  
*Please guys... Hurry...*  
Zonic's ears suddenly perked up. "Heh... I think I hear something."  
Destiny found Zonic's statement to be true. She too heard approaching footsteps, and voices.  
Was that Dallas she heard?  
Then, she heard her mother scream.  
Her mind cried out in horror, and she fought against the paralysis with all her strength.  
"Destiny! Oh my God, Destiny!"  
She heard someone draw a sword.   
"Who the fuck are you?"  
Zonic stood up, and looked over at Lance, Trinity, and Dallas. He smiled, and brushed himself   
off. "I am Ezekiel, prince of the Hell Keepers... Fiancee of your daughter."  
"Excuse me?" Trinity took a step forward. Then her eyes widened in realization. "Oh no.... No,   
not again, I won't let this happen again!"  
Zonic looked over at Dallas. "I know what you're thinking. The answer, is yes. I am your son."   
He winked. "Shouldn't have gotten drunk that night, huh Dad?"  
"Dallas, what's he talking about?" asked Lance.  
Dallas hung his head in shame. "One night... I was drunk... Nightshade... I slept with her..."  
"Nightshade?" asked Lance. "The general of Nerachnia's forces?"  
Zonic nodded. "Of course. She told me the story many times... She was about to kill off the   
Arusian babies, and two other small children, when the infamous sailor senshi arrived... They   
forgot to kill her, it seems. It would have been an easy task back then, but now she is strong,   
stronger then Nerachnia ever was! We are the last remaining of the Hell Keepers father, you,   
Nightshade, and I. Just imagine... You can return with us, and we can be a family!"  
Dallas shook his head. "I am no Hell Keeper." He brushed his hair away from his forehead.  
"The mark... It's gone? You allowed yourself to be healed, you fool!? No wonder you look so   
young... Why... You're barely older then I!"  
"Let Destiny go... Ezekiel."  
"For one... You will not ever call me Ezekiel, or Ezra, or anything related to that name! My name is Zonic! And I will never let the princess go, she belongs to me now!"  
"For the love of God... Let her go. Don't put her through the nightmare I forced the queen   
through."  
"You could still have the queen father!"  
"I have no more love for the queen. My concerns lie with the princess now. Release her Zonic!"  
"Father, calm yourself. I have no wish to harm her... I wish to make her happy. She cannot be   
happy here, in this faerie land prison."  
Destiny could not protest, nor agree with anything anyone was saying.  
Dallas placed his hand behind his back and started to gather some energy.  
"Is he mad?" Trinity whispered to Zonic.  
"He reminds me of myself... But I can have no pity now. Your daughter is in danger. And it is I   
who created this monster, and it is I who take responsibility to right what he has done." Dallas   
whipped his hand out from behind his back and threw the ball of power at Zonic.  
Zonic hadn't expected this. He was blown back to the ground.   
"Good job Dallas," said Lance. "Now let's go get Des and get"-  
"Shush, Lance. He's not finished." Dallas got into a fighting stance. "I'll lead him away from   
Destiny. You get her, somehow... Don't worry about me..." He disappeared, reappearing on the   
edge of the field.  
Zonic rose, growled, and charged at Dallas.  
"Let's go get her, now!" Trinity hissed.   
"Wait Trin, wait..." He smiled upwards, and pointed.  
A maroon skirted senshi was crouched down on a stone wall, still as a statue. Her bow was dark green, and four ribbons hung down from the back, two maroon, two green. Her shoes were lace up, like Pisces's, except they were of a golden metal. Most of her dark brown hair was braided and piled on top of her head. The rest hung down in a ponytail. She held some sort of staff in her hand. This was Sailor Virgo.  
She waited until Zonic was completely focused on Dallas, and no longer paying attention to   
Destiny. She jumped down, and flawlessly landed on her feet, keeping in the shadows. She   
slowly crept over toward Destiny.  
"Lady Destiny, I've come to save you. Just stand still."  
Destiny rolled her eyes. Like she had a choice.  
Virgo turned her staff downward so the head of it was touching Destiny's forehead.  
"Virgo Restoration!"  
Destiny began to feel the paralysis leave her, moving downward through her body, and finally   
leaving her completely. She also noticed the wound on her side was now just a tear in her dress.  
"Over here Lady Destiny, and transform."  
Destiny followed Virgo into the shadows of the stone wall. She held up her transformation   
brooch. She looked as if she were about to say something, but then her arm dropped, and she   
hung her head."  
"My lady, whatever is the matter?!"  
"I don't know what to say to transform..."  
Virgo slapped her forehead. "Just... Relax your mind. It'll come to you. Summon the Diamond's energy."  
Destiny sighed and nodded. She closed her eyes. Was she supposed to say Star Star Power or   
something, like the others would? No... That would sound stupid...   
"Hurry up!"  
*Summon Diamond's energy... What the hell is that supposed to mean?*  
Virgo suddenly smiled. "Never mind Destiny... It looks like we can win this battle fine without   
you."  
Lined up on the battle field were the other ten Zodiacs, plus Sailor Moon.  
"I'll go. You stay here!" Virgo rushed off to join the others.  
Destiny watched as the others fought, suddenly jealous that they could easily transform into   
sailor senshi, and she couldn't. What was wrong with her?  
"Momma!" she cried out.  
Trinity looked over toward the wall, and saw Destiny laying in the grass.  
"Come here!"  
Trinity rushed to her daughter's side, and knelt down by her.  
"Mom, I can't transform! I don't know what to say! What's my henshin phrase?"  
Trinity was startled. "I... I don't know Destiny."  
"What do you mean you don't know!?"  
"Destiny, calm down... There has to be a solution to this. Hold on... Come over here."  
Trinity hurried Destiny behind the wall. "I can't let Zonic see this." She cupped her hands and   
closed her eyes.  
Slowly, the Diamond formed there in her hands, the light almost blinding.   
It was clear to Destiny her mother had activated the Diamond's power.  
"Take it Destiny."  
"Mom, I can't handle"-  
"Take it!" She forced the Diamond into Destiny's trembling hands.  
The power almost knocked her down. It filled her completely. She felt as if the power would   
consume her at any moment.  
It hurt her.  
"Let the Diamond tell you what to say, Destiny."  
The Diamond brought her to her knees.   
So there she stood, on her knees, holding the Diamond high above her head for any watching   
spectator to see, her eyes closed.  
"Star... Diamond Power... Make Up!"  
In a matter of seconds, Sailor Star kneeled where Destiny had, holding her staff in her hands, her   
eyes still closed.  
Trinity helped her up. "Now go fight your battle."  
Sailor Star nodded and smiled and ran onto the meadow.  
In all her glory, there stood the leader of the Zodiac senshi. She wore a violet skirt. Her pumps   
went from her elbow, to her wrist, leaving her hands free. The bow on the front of her uniform   
was silver. Traditionally, her transformation brooch was in the middle. She wore a silver metal   
belt, with a golden star on the front. Her footwear was the same as the others, except that they   
were silver, and instead of fastening with a simple gold star at the top, hers boasted some type of   
unknown jewel, that never really was given a name. Instead of a bow in the back, there was a pair   
of faerie wings.  
  
Risin' up, back on the street.  
Did my time, took my chances.  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet.  
Just a girl, and her will to survive.  
  
Sailor Star, nor anyone, even had to make any speeches, for Zonic backed away from them all,   
seeing how outnumbered he was.   
"I give up on the battle," Zonic said shamefully. "But I will not surrender! I'll be more prepared   
next time!"  
  
Too many times, it happens too fast.  
You trade your passion for glory.  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past.  
You have to fight just to keep them alive.  
  
"Pisces Waterfall!"  
An incredible heavy shower of water and mist tumbled down on Zonic, beating him down to the   
ground.  
"Strike him!"  
Scorpio smirked and leaped on top of Zonic, ramming the heel of her shoes hard into his leg.  
She heard something snap. She fell to one knee and placed her mouth beside Zonic's ear. "Looks   
like you won't be walking for awhile. Burning Shadow!"   
A dark shadow engulfed Zonic, and suddenly, he felt as if he were on fire. He cried out in agony.  
  
It's the, eye of the tiger,  
It's the thrill of the fight.  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival.  
And the last known survivor,  
Stalks his prey in the night.  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye,  
Of the tiger.  
  
"Aries Inferno!"  
Zonic jumped out of the way, and landed a sharp blow to Aries's arm.  
Aries and Zonic began hand to hand combat.  
"Shit..." Sailor Gemini glared enviously at Aries. "She's having all the fun... This isn't fair!" She   
charged at Zonic and tackled him to the ground.  
"Yo, Des, any day now!" Libra motioned toward her staff.  
Sailor Star nodded. "Screaming Star Wind!"  
Zonic then found himself paralyzed.  
Star swung the head of her staff at Zonic's head.  
"I meant kill him you idiot!"   
"Oh..." Star noticed a long blade at the end of her staff.   
"By the way Des..." Capricorn pointed to Gemini and Aries. "Watch where you aim your   
attacks."  
"Oops..."  
Virgo jumped over to the two paralyzed senshi. "Virgo Restoration!"  
  
Face to face,  
Out in the heat.  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry.  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street.  
For the kill, with the skill, to survive.  
  
Zonic was panicking by this time. He was certain these amateur sailors would kill him.  
"Use your special attack Star!"  
"In the name of the stars, I call upon the flames that burn so brightly in the far reaches of the   
cosmos... Starlight Flame!'  
  
It's the, eye of the tiger,  
It's the thrill of the fight.  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival.  
And the last known survivor,  
Stalks his prey in the night.  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye,  
Of the tiger.  
  
  
White fire surrounded Zonic.  
His painful screams were heard all around the field.  
The fire finally vanished, and there lay Zonic, still on the ground.  
Humiliated, and miserable defeated, he disappeared, leaving his mark there where he had lay.  
  
Risin' up, straight to the top.  
Got the guts, got the glory.  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop.  
Just a girl, and her will to survive.  
  
Sailor Gemini detransformed and kicked at the mark, until it had disappeared. "Men... The lowest   
scum of the universe!"  
Lance was a bit offended, but he said nothing. "Don't be so happy over this one victory... I think   
that guy was serious when he said he'd be back. And from now on... Destiny, you are to have an   
escort, everywhere you go."  
Destiny rolled her eyes. "Dad, I can take care of myself. I know how to transform now"-  
"Your Uncle Keith would agree with me."  
"Uncle Keith agrees with everything you say if it has to do with me being as safe and secure as a   
queen bee! This is disgusting!"  
Lance sighed, remembering a similar incident with Trinity, when she was Delilah back on Arus.   
Trinity smiled, knowing what he was thinking about. "And the whole escort idea ended up with   
you wandering off with some girl. I don't think we'd have to worry about her senshi wandering   
off, but the point is, it almost ended in disaster."  
"It did not!" Lance argued. "In the end, Keith and Ally were getting romantic in the middle of the   
ballroom and"-  
"Forget that part"-  
"And then I got to dance with you! And then we all got you to sing along with the music box that   
Keith got for Ally and"-  
Trinity fell over, seeing that Lance wasn't listening to her at all.  
"And furthermore, escorts are a good idea!"  
"Whatever Lance." Reenie stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's say we all head over to Jupiter and   
celebrate with some of Mako-chan's cooking."  
"Who's Mako-chan?" asked Julietta.   
"Queen Makoto of the planet Jupiter. She's the best cook in the universe." Reenie grinned. "Now   
what's your name again?"  
"My name's Julietta... But call me Julie, please. I can't stand my full name."  
"Okay Julie! You can sit by me on Jupiter"-  
The two girls continued chatting.  
"So Des, what's it feel like to finally be a sailor senshi?"  
"Well... It makes me think about a lot of things."  
"Like what?" asked Gabrielle.  
"Well... Serenity found love right after she became a senshi. Will I too? And she died once or   
twice too..."  
"Well none of us are going to die, and as for love..." Lance whipped out his laser pistol. "Any guy   
who comes near you is going to have this up his ass. Hear me, Des?"  
"Uh... Yeah..."  
"That especially includes anyone who dresses like your Uncle Mamoru!"  
"Huh? You don't like Mamoru?"  
"No... I promised him I wouldn't let anyone violate his copyright things, or whatever he called them."  
"Well guys... This was our first battle. But definitely not our last. Zonic'll be back." Trinity   
clenched her fist. "And it seems that he's after Destiny."  
Dallas sighed. "And remembering myself... He won't give up until he's forced to... Like I was. But   
Zonic isn't our real enemy..."  
"Who is then?" asked Celina.  
"Nightshade. Demon scum... My mother did to her, what she did to you, Trinity."  
"Huh?"  
"Took an innocent soul and poisoned it, turning her into something she's not. I myself don't know   
who Nightshade was before Nerachnia destroyed her. But this means she's not totally evil. She's   
very capeable of love and good... It's her own choice. But for her, making the choice of good is   
much harder then it is for most people. Though Nerachnia is dead... She still controlls Nightshade,   
and Nightshade controls Zonic. It is Nightshade we must defeat... But it will be hard, if what Zonic   
says about her power is true. "  
They looked down at the patch of grass where Zonic fell. The area was blackened. And in the dirt,   
you could plainly see, the remains of the mark of Inferno that Zonic had left behind.  
The Third Hellion War had begun.  
  
The eye of the tiger,  
The eye of the tiger,  
The eye of the tiger,  
The eye of the tiger.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Voltron, or TLU. I do own the Zodiac senshi and all characters created in here that   
have not been created by professional anime companies. And I don't own Eye of the Tiger, by Survivor. If you are   
confused about what is mine and what isn't, e-mail me. If I catch anyone using my characters without my permission...  
Remember Lance's laser pistol? Hey to Selenity-chan, and Gem (loveya), and Sailor G and reenie, and Danielle, and   
Asura, and everyone else! Byez.  
  
  



End file.
